A Night to Remember
by cute'lildevil15
Summary: Fine goes to a new boarding school after being kicked out of her previous schools. But this school is different than the rest she's been in. There is something about that school that she just couldn't ignore.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Betrayed. Betrayed. Betrayed. _

That was what my heart cried out, but I don't know why. Maybe it was because of something that happened in my past, which I don't remember. Or maybe it was something else but what?

And, though I don't remember anything about my past, I got this feeling I do not want to know and I would never want to go back. Never _ever_ again.

"Seriously, Fine! WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes and looked at my best friend, Sylvia. She was standing over me with her arms crossed. Her brown hair was tied into a neat ponytail and her blue eyes sparkled under the morning sun. I got up before Sylvia could say anymore.

"Why are you waking me up at..." I looked at the clock. "7:00? Doesn't school start at 8:00?"

"Did you forget already? You got kicked out and then I quitted. Then we got accepted into St. Lucia Academy" Sylvia said.

I sighed and plopped back onto my pillow. "Another boarding school for girls? What kind of school is it and can't we just go to a normal school?"

"You'll see the boarding school when we get there and we can't go to a _normal_ school because Mom won't let us."

"Your mom never been to a normal school did she?"

"No and did you forget you're part of our family now."

Family. That was one of the things I don't understand. I never really had a family. I probably had one in my past but I know nothing about my past. And the only person that ever came close to being my family was Sylvia. She always stayed by my side when I needed her and would never ever leave me alone.

"Come on. You should get dressed and fix your hair," Sylvia said.

I sighed and got up. "Fine."

"I'll meet you downstairs," Sylvia said as she left the my bedroom. I looked around. All my stuff were packed. This is the fifth time I got kicked out of a boarding school, and I bet I would get kicked out again by the end of the year.

I got dressed and did my morning routines. I grabbed an apple on the way out and got into car.

"Took you long enough," Sylvia said.  
>"What are you taking about? I only took 8 minutes," I said.<p>

"It didn't take you _that_ long. It just felt like hours to me,"

"Whatever," I said.

"Whatever," Sylvia mimicked.

Sylvia's mom, Tina, drove us to school. Though I don't think of her as my mother, she still treats me like her daughter. And even thought she is weird, overall, she is pretty cool.

By the time we got to St. Lucia Academy, the gates were filled with people and all of them are boys. I looked at Sylvia. She shrugged and said, " It's not an all girls boarding school, it's a mix."

Tina stopped the car and we got out. She helped Sylvia and I take our stuff out of trunk. I stood beside her and asked, "Why can't we go to public school?"

"Because..." she shook her head. "I just want you and Sylvia to have a good education," Sylvia's mom said.

I stared at her and then looked at the school. I seriously would not enjoy being here. This school is way too fancy for my taste. The gates were golden, there was a fountain in front of the main building, and the grass were all neatly trimmed. However, the one thing that caught my attention the most was the garden.

Everything looked perfect. The bushes were trimmed into different shapes and animals. The water in the fountain was shimmering under the sun and I can't resist the temptation of wanting to go inside and explore.

"Fine, can you help with this?" Sylvia asked.

"Coming," I said.

Sylvia and I carried the bag out of the trunk. We dropped the bag and it landed on the ground with a big _thump!_ I looked at the bag, then at Sylvia, then back again.

"What's in the bag?" I asked.

"Dresses," Sylvia answered.

"Why do you need dresses?"

"I heard there are galas, dances, and parties,"

"Are all the dresses yours?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, some are yours,"

"Oh..." I turned and was about to walk away until I realized what Sylvia had just said. I turned around and yelled, "What?"

"Calm down. They're just dresses," Sylvia said calmly.

"You know I hated dresses ," I said. "Why did you buy me dresses when you knew I hate dresses?"

Sylvia glared at me and then smacked me in the head. I reached for the spot Sylvia hitted me. I glared at her.

" That hurts!" I yelled.

"I told you to calm down and get your bangs out of your face, you look like a ghost!" Sylvia yelled back.

Sylvia and I started yelling at each other. We kept yelling until Tina stopped us.

"Okay, girls. Stop,"

"Sorry," we said.

Tina sighed. "You two don't do a second without shouting at each other do you?"

Sylvia and I shrugged. Tina got into her car and said, "I hope both of you enjoy being in this school because... Never mind. Just promise me you two won't cause trouble."

"We promise," Sylvia and I said in union.

"Good and I'll see you two again in the holidays,"

"Bye, Mom," Sylvia said.

"Bye, girls."

We waved goodbye and decided to go explore the school. We splitted up because Sylvia wanted to see the different clubs in this school, and I wanted to see the garden.

This garden is seriously beautiful and like I said before all the bushes were trimmed. There were no thorns on the roses and the water in the fountain was shimmering under the sunlight. And... the scent of the flowers were overwhelming...

"Hurry up! I think someone came in here,"

"I didn't see anyone come in here, but just to be safe we should search," another voice said.

I took a step back and went to find a place to hide. I didn't know why I'm hiding from them but all I know is that I don't want to get caught. I found a place to hide but before I could hide there, a boy with violet-blue hair popped out of nowhere and blocked my path.

"Where do you think you're going?" the boy asked.

I took a step back and bumped into another boy. But has golden-blonde hair instead of violet-blue hair. He blocked my path too.

"How did you get in here? You can't get in here without a student ID," the boy said.

"I-I..." I stuttered.

"You what?" the boy with violet-blue hair asked.

"I..."

"Answer the question already!" the boy shouted.

I bit my lip and looked at the ground. I have to get away. I hate getting cornered. I don't know what to do when I'm around boys. And I especially don't want to be near one.

I pushed past the boy with violet-blue hair and ran away from them. I looked behind me. They were chasing after me. They seriously don't know when to give up!

I ran out of breath a moment later and decided to stop running to catch my breath. But that was a bad choice because the boys caught up with me.

The boy with violet-blue hair crossed his arms and glared at me. Then a hand appeared in front of me and the voice of a woman said, "Stop, boys. I think you gave her quite a scare."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, a little bit about this story. REIN IS NOT IN THIS STORY! I'm sorry, but she won't appear at all. Then where is she? The reason behind why is going to be in this chapter. ^-^ **

**Also, (I know this is annoying) disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FUSHIGI BOSHI NO FUTAGO HIME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"I'm sorry the boys scared you, Fine," the Headmistress said while glaring at the two boys I met earlier. "Also, it's nice to finally meet you."

"What do you mean?" I asked softly.

"Didn't I tell you? I was your mother's friend and I would have met you when your younger, but I was busy with organizing the school. You know what I mean?"

"No, but doesn't really matter. And it's nice to meet you too, Headmistress."

The Headmistress smiled and turned to the boys. "As for you tw-"

"It's not our fault!" The boy with golden blonde hair, whose name was Bright, shouted.

Suddenly the doors opened and Sylvia came rushing in. She walked faster and faster with every step she took. Then she stopped walking and stood in front of Bright.

"Hi, Syl-" Bright started, but was interrupted by a hit in the head from Sylvia. I blinked. The other boy, Shade, continued reading a random book and the Headmistress just sipped her tea.

"Don't say it's not you fault when it clearly is!" Sylvia shouted.

"Ow!" Bright shouted. "Is that really how you greet your cousin?"

"Yes!" Sylvia shouted and then turned to me. "Didn't I tell you to stop placing your bangs in front of your face? It's annoying!"

I got up and started to shout. "It's my style! Why do you care?"

"You can't keep hiding your face!"

Sylvia and I started shouting at each other. Both of us shouting stuff about our flaws, styles, and personality. We both kept shouting until the Headmistress yelled, "Quiet!"

Sylvia and I both zipped our mouths shut.

"Girls, calm down," the Headmistress said strictly.

"Sorry,"Sylvia and I said.

Headmistress sighed and said,"These two boys will be your guides. They will help you two with your school work and guide you to your classes."

"Why are the boys helping us with school work when other people in our class can help?" I asked.

"Because I looked over all of your schedules and seating charts, and it just so happens that all of are in the same classes. All of your are also sitting next to each other in each class."

"Who do I sit next to?" Sylvia asked instantly.

"Bright and please don't start shouting," Headmistress said. "And Fine sits next to Shade."

At that point, I think this going to be the start of a nightmare.

"Welcome to your dorms," Bright said.

"Are the boys allowed inside the girl's dorm?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes but not when it's past curfew,"

"When is curfew?" I asked.

"9 o' clock,"

After minutes of discussing school rules, the boys left our dorms. Sylvia went to take a shower and I read a book, waiting for Sylvia to finish. Sylvia came out after 15 minutes and then the door to our dorm opened. A girl walked in. She has light brown hair and eyes. Then two other girls came in after her. They both have brown eyes but one have auburn hair and the other has black.

"Oh, hi." the girl with light brown hair said.

"Hi," I simply said.

We stayed quiet for a moment because it's strange to meet people you don't know sometimes. After a moment of silence, Sylvia started to introduce herself.

"Hi, my name is Sylvia. And this is Fine."

"My name is Ivy and this is Ella," the girl with auburn hair said while pointing at the the with black hair.

"And I'm Luna," the girl with light brown hair said.

"Are all of you in this room?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes, and I thought the dorms could only fit but I guess not," Ivy said.

"That was what I thought too," I said.

"Well, we better get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow,"Sylvia said.

"Actually, you're going to sleep and I'm going to take a shower," I said and turned to Ivy, Ella, and Luna. "How about you guys?"

"I'm taking a shower," Ivy said. "Then I'm going to read some manga."

I looked at Ella.

"I'm tired so I'm just going to brush my teeth and wash my face," she said.

Finally, I looked at Luna.

"I'll wait for you and Ivy to finish taking a shower," she said.

"Okay," I said. "Then Ella goes first, then Ivy, then me, and then Luna."

"Would you guys be quiet? I'm trying to sleep here," Sylvia said.

"Sorry," I whispered and smiled at the three girls in front of me. It's my first time in this school and I have already made three new friends. And, yet, I feel like I've met these people before and this _isn't _my first time being in the school.

"What are you reading?" I asked Luna.

"Oh, it is just a book I really love," Luna said.

"Hmm... Can I see?"

"Sure."

Luna handed me her book after putting a bookmark on her page. I flipped to the first page and began to read.

"Hey, Fine. It's your turn," Jenni said.

_Woah! How long have I been reading?_

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. _This school is way too fancy. _The bathroom is bigger than my room! Everything seems to be made out of marble too!

After 5 minutes in the shower, I came out and got into my pajamas. I dried my black hair with a blow dryer. Then the my bangs were blew to the side and I stared into the mirror. A scar ran down my face and one of my eyes are a different color. One is blue and the other is dark brown.

Suddenly, the mirror showed a different reflection. It was someone else in the mirror. Then everything went dark and all I could see was a house on fire and a girl standing in the middle of the flames. I walked closer and closer to the house until I could see what was going on.

There was a woman and a man laying on the floor with a girl in between them. A boy, about 12, stood over them, a sword in hand. The girl from before just stood there with her hands covering her ears.

"Why? Why? WHY?" she shouted.

The boy muttered something, but I did not hear it. Then the boy walked closer to the girl. He raised his sword up and then the scene disappeared. Leaving nothing in sight, but only one thought in my mind. _That girl is me._

* * *

><p><strong>If you noticed that Fine's hair and eyes are a different color, that will be explained later on in the story. ^-^"<strong>_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'll be telling you guys a little bit about the story in every chapter. So here's one thing about Fine. She has NO memory of the past at all. About the story's setting: The story takes place in an academy near the forest called The Forbidden Forest (It was called The Forbidden Forest for a reason, but that will be explained later in the story). Fine has a slight feeling she has been into that forest, but...she can't remember. Now, about the Headmistress. Like the story said, she was a friend of Fine's mother. Her actual name is unknown, for now... Anyway, that is enough info on the story. **

**Also, this story is going to a entry to Moonshine Wish's contest. And I'd like to wish everyone good luck with their stories. ^-^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Fine, wake up."

_Who's calling me? What happened?_

"Luna, can you get the Headmistress? She's not waking up," the voice said again.

"Okay," Luna replied.

I heard the door open.

_What happened to me? What's going on? Why is everything black? _

I heard the door open once again and then I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the sound of someone screaming. "Wake up!" I got up and looked around. Sylvia was standing in the doorway with her hands still on the doorknob. I covered my eyes from the light with my hands and I noticed that my bangs were slightly parted to the side, so I quickly placed it back to where it was supposed to be.

"What's wrong?" I said, weakly.

"I was going to meet the other girls in this school because Bright said that everybody, including the girls, wake up at 6. Well, I knocked on _all _the doors in our hallway and nobody answered. So I opened the doors and found that the room was empty. There was nobody in there and the closets were also empty," Sylvia said. "Wait! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. What's your point?" I asked.

"We're the only girls here in this school."

Then Luna, Ivy, and Ella got up.

"What?" we asked in union.

"I said we're the only girls here," Sylvia repeated.

Before me, Luna, Ivy, and Ella could react, someone spoke. "Good morning, girls."

Our heads turned to the door. Headmistress was standing there with Shade, both of them with stacks of books in hand. I looked at the books and asked, "Are those our school books?"

"Yes and no. The books Shade is carrying is for that empty bookshelf in the corner of your room," Headmistress said while pointing at a bookshelf to my right.

"Umm...Headmistress?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"Why are we the only girls in this school?" Luna asked and silence followed. I looked at Headmistress. Her face remained calm, which creeps me out, and her lips settled into a smile.

"Didn't I tell you? This used to be an all boys boarding school..."

"What!" The five of us shouted.

"...before I became headmistress," Headmistress continued as if we didn't just shout.

"Then wy are we the only girls in this school?" Ivy asked.

"Because most girls in this area can't afford to come here. You five were _lucky_ enough to get accepted into this school."

Sylvia, Ivy, Luna, and Ella looked at each other and then stared into the Headmistress' eyes. I don't know why, but I got this feeling that they are talking to each other through their eyes. Also, I think there is a whole different meaning to what Headmistress had just said.

"Go get ready, girls. We've been chatting for 10 minutes now. You five better get ready before class starts." Headmistress turned to leave, but then stopped and asked me, "Fine, are you feeling okay? Because you fainted yesterday in the bathroom."

"Yes, I'm alright," I said.

"Good because I don't think your mother would be happy if she finds out you are not feeling well," Headmistress said and smiled. Then she turned around once again to leave.

"Uhh...Headmistress?" I asked.

"Yes, Fine?" she asked.

"The books."

Headmistress gave me a quizzical look. I pointed the books in her hands and then at the ones in Shade's.

"Oh, right! The books," Headmistress said while handing me her stack of books. "Shade, can you please put the books in their bookshelf? Also, girls?"

"Yes?" we asked together.

"I think I forgot to give you this yesterday," Headmistress said as she handed us our student IDs.

"Thanks, Headmistress," I said.

"You're welcome, girls. And Shade, it's time to leave. Just leave the rest on the floor. The girls will put rest in after school's over."

Shade got up and walked out the door without saying a word. Headmistress smiled at us and left us alone to change. I got my uniform, which was a white blouse, navy-blue jacket, and plaid blue skirt, out of the closet and went to change in the bathroom. I changed first then did my morning routines. I got out after I finished and examined myself in the mirror. I looked average. Not too pretty and not too ugly. Just average and it should stay that way.

"You five are late!" Bright shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Sylvia asked. "Class starts at 7:30 and it's only 7:00."

"Did you forget? I told you that our tour is going to start at 6:30 and you're late," Bright said.

"So?" I asked.

"Never mind. Just follow me and Shade."

"Follow you guys where?" Ivy asked.

"The library," Shade said.

"Why?" I asked.

"To discuss school rules and review the concepts from last year because in our school we learn thing one level higher than we're supposed to," Bright said.

"I want to take the tour around the school because I don't want to be in the library reviewing concepts from last year and we already told Ivy, Luna, and Ella the rules," Sylvia said.

"Okay, raise your hand if you want to take the tour," Bright said.

Me, Ivy, Luna, Ella, and Sylvia raised our hands.

"But don't we have class?" I asked.

"No. School starts tomorrow for all seven of us. Headmistress made an exception for you guys, including us," Bright said.

"Oh, okay," I said.

After that conversation, we started taking the tour. Which lasted for only 2 hours because me, Sylvia, Luna, Ivy, and Ella wanted something to eat _because_ we did not have the chance eat breakfast.

We went to the "Grand Hall" and ate some left over french toast. Then after that we resumed taking the tour. This school is _so _big. _How big is this school? _Then we stopped and went to the library to review the lessons from last year. Which was _so_ boring that I fell asleep and dreamt about something totally different from the scene from last night. This dream also has a girl in it and it showed someone chasing after the girl. She tried to catch up to the girl, but she was just too fast. The dream is so strange and I keep getting this feeling I've seen this somewhere before. Some time long ago...


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, in this chapter, there is going to be a cute, yet weird scene (according to my twin). Anyway, here's info on Rein. Rein was killed by someone (the person will kind of appear in the next chapter), when she and Fine were only 10. Then info for Fine again, she swore never to fall in love after Rein was killed and she was the only survivor of her family. Bright: He is cousins with Sylvia. Well, not exactly. Like always it'll be explained later. Shade: He was also in a tragic accident, kind of the same as Fine's. **

**That's enough info for today. Anyway, enjoy the story~! ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_"Fine~! Don't run so fast! I can't catch up!" _

_ The girl stopped and turned around. "Sorry, Rein."_

_ The girl with blue hair finally caught up with the girl. She dropped to the floor and Fine decided to stop running to let her sister catch her breathe. Fine sat next to Rein and looked at the sky. It was really peaceful, but it won't be when they find them and..._

_ "Nee, Fine? Do you think I'll ever be like you?" _

_ "Eh? What do you mean?" _

_ "I mean will I ever be strong like you? Even though I'm like you, I'm not completely like you." Rein said. "I'm weaker than you and, yet, we're the same."_

_ "Oh..." Fine looked away. _

_ Rein smiled. "Don't worry, Fine. I'm sure I'll grow strong soon and be able to protect myself. I'm sure of it."_

_ Fine looked at her sister and forced a smile. _If only she knew_, Fine thought. _That she was born weak and...

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up."<p>

I woke up relunclantly.

"Fine, are you sure you're okay?" Luna asked.

"Yes," I said and rubbed my eyes. "I just feel tired."

"Did you sleep through the whole lecture?" Shade asked.

"Seems like it," Sylvia said.

I looked at the book I was sleeping on. The math answers to all the answers instantly came to my mind. I don't know how. They just did. I've never even learned this, yet I know the answers. This is really weird. Everything went blurry the next second. I feel like I'm going to fall asleep again. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em> It's time you've woken up, Fine. It's time your true self awakens. It's time you remember who you really are.<em>

Who? Who's there?

_Me? I...am..._

* * *

><p>"I think she's waking up."<p>

"Yeah, I think she is."

"Fine...Fine, are you awake?"

I opened my eyes to see everyone surrounding me. I was about to sit up, but Sylvia pushed me down.

"What the Hell!" I shouted.

"Sorry, but it looks like you still have not recovered from yesterday. Also, we need to find out what the problem is and..." Sylvia stopped and grabbed parts of my hair covering my face.

"Ouch!" I shouted. "Hey! Stop!"

Sylvia grabbed a bobby pin from her hair and clipped it to my hair. _What the?_ I tried to take it off, but each time I did tried to Sylvia slapped my hand. Everyone stared at the scar and my different color eyes. This was why I hid my face and the truth from the world. I shouted at Sylvia. "I told you I don't ever want to see the scar and my different color eyes ever again!"

"Fine...where did you get that scare?" Luna asked.

"Yeah...what happened?" Ivy asked.

I bit my lip and sighed. "Fine...I'll...tell you guys the whole story."

And I did. I told them all I could remember. I told them about being adopted by Sylvia's family, sudden flashbacks, and my current dreams. "I have no memory of my past. All I remember is a snowy day in a dark forest. Sylvia and her mother were walking in the forest one day and found me there. Sylvia's mother put me in an orphanage and later adopted me. While living with Sylvia and her mom, I keep getting these sudden flashbacks of that snowy day, and now I keep getting these strange dreams of my past. Like when I fainted in the bathroom, I saw my whole family dead and the dream I had in the library was about me and my twin sister, Rein."

Bright's eyes widened at the sound of Rein's name, but I don't know why. "Wait! You have a twin sister named Rein?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't remember much, but I'm totally sure she is my twin sister. I want to see her again, but..." I shook my head. "...now...she is dead. I can no longer see her again."

"I see...But that does not explain why you keep having black outs," Luna said.

"That..." I trailed off. I didn't tell them about the voice in my head. I didn't want them to worry about me and I want to find out what that person meant when she said, "It's time your true self awakens."

"That...what?" Shade asked.

"Never mind. I'm not really sure myself."

"Okay, well, get some rest okay?" Sylvia asked. "I'll visit you later and don't you dare get up until you get some sleep!"

"Alright! Just get out!" I shouted.

"Okay! Come on guys," Sylvia said and left the room with Bright, Ivy, Ella, and Luna following close behind. Only Shade stayed behind. He walked closer to me.

He leaned closer to me. "Hey, do you really not remember anything at all?"

"Yes and why are you still here. I can't sleep when there is someone else in the room watching me."

Shade pulled away from me. "Just go to bed. Sylvia told me to keep guard and make sure you don't sneak out."

"When did she tell you that?"

"Never mind. Just go to sleep!" Shade ordered and somehow, I immediately followed his directions.

I pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes, forcing myself to fall asleep. However, I can't sleep. My mind is too busy thinking about my past to even think about sleeping. I got up. "I can't sleep."

"Then force yourself to."

"I can't and I don't want to sleep!"

Shade walked over to me and glared. He grabbed the covers and threw it above my head. _What the-!_ I got the covers off my head and found Shade on the bed and above me. _What the-!_

"Stop your stupid whining. If you can't sleep, then just pretend!"

"What the- Get off!" My heart started to pound faster and faster and faster. My cheeks started to burn. This is not the first time I've felt this feeling though. The last time I felt this feeling was...I started to feel dizzy. What's going on? Am I going to faint again? I don't want to witness another part of my past! I don't want to remember!

_ But you have to. In order to protect your dear friends, you have to remember your past. Or else...everyone would die. _

What? Who are you? What do you want? What are you talking about?

_You have to remember. Once you remember then you'll know who I am. But now I must remain anonymous. _

What? Wait!

"Hey! Wake up!"

"What?"

I opened my eyes. I covered my eyes from the bright light and tried to pull the covers above my head, but I can't find it anywhere. I sat up and noticed the blanket was on the floor. "H-How did I fall asleep?"

"You fainted again," Shade said.

"Eh?"

"And there is one thing I want to know. Why were you blushing?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, pretending I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You were...Never mind. Anyway, it's time for dinner. Come on."

I got up and followed him outside. I suddenly remembered the clip I was wearing and took it off. I don't want anyone seeing my scar and eyes! Also, I hope these dreams and sudden blackouts would stop! Even if I _do need _to remember them, I don't want to remember now! I'm not sure I could handle the truth yet!


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter is the appearance of the boy that killed Rein, kind of. His name is unknown until later. He will appear again in part 2 of A Night to Remember. I would not put Part 2 separate from A Night to Remember. It will stay in this story because I'm too lazy to even make a new story and type down the title... Anyway, here's really small info about the boy. He was Fine's first crush and the first person ever took her to the "outside world". Fine has never seen the world outside of her house. She's never been to her backyard either. **

**Enjoy~ ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_"Who's there?" I asked. _

_ A boy stepped out of a bush. "Sorry, I got lost." _

_ I looked at the symbol on his jacket and started to shiver. _Why is one of _them_ here? How did he get here? _I started to back away. The boy noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"_

_ "Y-y-you ar-are a..." I trailed off. _

_ "Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Anyway, my name is _," the boy said and extended his hand out. _

_ I hesitated, but then eventually shook it. "I-I'm Fine." _

_ The boy smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Fine." _

* * *

><p><em>"Nee, where are you taking me?"<em>

_ "You'll see when we get there and lower your voice. You'll wake them up."_

_ "Sorry."_

_ The boy smiled at the little girl, me. "It's okay." _

_ I smiled at the boy in front of me. __ is so nice. He does not fear me like the others do in town. He does not care about what my family is or how they are like. He doesn't care that I'm different. Also, he would not _.

_ "Fine, close your eyes," the boy said. _

_ "Eh? Why?" I asked. _

_ The boy winked. "You'll see."_

_ I closed my eyes and waited for him to tell me to open them again. _ led me to the "secret" place he wanted to show me. We had to turn a corner several times. After turning a corner for the 15th time, I grew dizzy. We continued to walk until my feet started to hurt. _Sooner or later, Rein is going to find out I'm missing. _Finally, I heard a door open and my arm brushed against something that felt like a leaf. _

_ "You can open your eyes now," _ whispered. I opened my eyes and stared in amazement at the garden. This garden looks like it's glowing under the moonlight. I can't believe this type of garden ever existed. Then, fireflies started to come out, making the scene even more beautiful. _I wish Rein could see this. If she did, she would start rambling about how romantic it is.

_ "I thought that since you were never allowed to leave your home," - said. "I thought I should sneak you out." _

_ I smiled at _. "Thank you, L-"_

* * *

><p>The scene changed and now I'm watching my house burn and my family laying dead on the ground.<p>

_The boy walked toward me. I can't see his face, but I have a feeling I know him. He lifted his head and his face was revealed. I stared in horror. I can't believe it! He was my best friend. Why did he betray me? Why did he kill my family? I trusted him and yet, he betrayed me!_

_ "Why?WHY?WHY!" I shouted, anger filling inside. _

_ "Why? It's because you are -."_

_ I stared at him through my tears. "Rein. Rein had nothing to do with who we are! So, why? Why did you kill her too?"_

_ - tilted his head. "Why? It's because she also carries your parent's blood and anyone with - has to die."_

_ My tears started to fall down my cheeks. _I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him! I knew should have became his friend! I knew I shouldn't have let my feelings take over. I never should've fallen in love with him. Now, I'll regret this for the rest of my life. "I HATE YOU!"

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP!"<p>

"Ugh. 5 more minutes," I said through my covers.

"We don't have 5 minutes. We're late!" Sylvia shouted. "And this school is really strict, so if we're late we'll get a demerit!"

"Alright! I'm up!" I said. I yawned and got up. I'm still getting these strange dreams and last night's dream is the weirdest. _Maybe that person is trying to force me to remember, but how can she get into my mind? My mind is my own but why was she able to get into my mind and...I don't know...intrude my thoughts?_

"FINE! HURRY UP!" Sylvia shouted.

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying! Stop rushing me!"

Two minutes later, I was out of the bathroom. My hair was a mess and I looked like I've slept with my uniform for the whole night. _Ugh! I hate school._

"Good morning, class," our homeroom teacher, TamboRin-sensei, said.

"Good morning," the class said in union, which happened to be all boys.

"Today we have five new students attending our class this year. Come in girls." Me, Sylvia, Ivy, Ella, and Luna walked into the classroom. When I walked in, I was amazed and shocked. Instead of having regular seats like the _other_ boarding schools, they have these couches. Also, they have chandleirs in replacement for regular lights. I tripped on my own foot, and landed face first to the ground. "Ow..."

"Are you okay?" one of the boys asked.

I got up and fixed my hair. "Yup."

"You clutz," Sylvia said.

I stuck my tongue out, though I doubt she could see it through my hair. I stood next to Luna, while Ivy stood next to me. Ivy and I fought to be last and I ended up winning. "Good morning~. I'm Sylvia. It's nice to meet all of you."

"I'm Ella. It's nice to meet you," Ella said."

Luna tilted her head and forced a smiled. "I'm Luna. I glad to be in this class."

"I'm Ivy..."

I looked at the class full of boys. I took a step forward and slipped on a pencil. I fell on my back. "Ow, again."

I heard the door open. "Sorry we're late."

I saw someone's feet through my peripheral vision. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"I'm slipped on a pencil. Can you help me up?" I asked.

A hand grabbed mine and pulled me up.

"Thanks," I said to the person who helped me up. _Ugh. Out of all people. It just had to be Shade. _

"Bright, Shade, demerits for being late," TamboRin-sensei said.

Bright and Shade took them and went to their seats. Then I noticed everyone was staring at me. "Oh, I'm Fine. It's nice to meet you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the info on Fine: As you all know, she keeps getting strange flashbacks of her past and a strange voice in her head. She was _not_ forced to remember, but there is a whole different reason for why she keeps getting them. However, that would be explained in the _last_ chapter of this part. If you want to know about Shade, there is no info on him until the last chapter. As for Bright, yes, he knows Rein. That was why he was shocked, but more on that in the second part of this novel/story. **

**Anyway, Enjoy~ ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_"Fine, is that true?" Rein asked. "Is it true that I'm not -?"_

_ "Yes," I said._

_"Fine, Rein, we're moving," Mother said. _

_ "Eh? Why?" Rein asked. "Why do we have to move?" _

_ "Because..._they _found our location. I don't know how, but they did."_

_ "Then where are we going to go?" I asked. "What about Father?"_

_ Mother looked down. "About that..."_

_ "Eh?" Rein asked, her eyes wide. "Father...died? But how is that possible?" _

_ "Seems like they found a way," Mother said and hugged us as Rein cried. I just stood there, accepting the truth that another family member of this household had died. _

* * *

><p><em>I looked around the dusty cabin and coughed. <em>How many years did this cabin remain unused? From the looks of it, probably 5 or more. _I walked around and the floorboards creaked as I walked. There was a bunk bed and a queen sized bed. Enough room for four people. _

_ "I'm going to walk in the woods," I said. _

_ "Be careful and be back by nightfall, and I think you already know why," Mother said. _

_ "Yes, Mother. I know."_

_"Mother, I'm scared," Rein said._

_ "It's okay, Rein," Mother said._

_ "But they're after Mother, Father, and Fine...And I'm the only -."_

_ "Rein, don't worry. We're going to be okay," I said._

_ "But what if you aren't? What if you get-"_

_ "I won't. I'm faster than them anyway. They can't catch up to me. Trust me." _

_ "Fine..."_

_ "It's going to be okay, Rein," I said. _

_ "But...I have a bad feeling," Rein said. "Like something terrible is about to happen."_

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up. You can't sleep during class. If you do, you'll get a demerit."<p>

"Uh..." I woke up. I took in my surroundings and remembered that I was in class. I sat upright and looked at the text in my hand. _What the-? Is this even a level for high school students? This is impossible for me to read. Ugh. I should have payed attention when Shade and the others were explaining the text. But...what's strange is that the last time I looked at a text, or maybe it was a math textbook...whatever, I understood everything. Nothing looked difficult at all. Which is seriously strange. _

"Nee, do you understand this?" I asked.

Shade stayed silent. _Ugh. What's the point of asking him when he won't answer me? Whatever. I'll just try to read this on my own. _"I was able to read at this level when I was 10."

"Eh?"

"I was able to read at this level when I was 10," Shade repeated. "Everybody here can. It seems like you're the only one who can't."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Fine, is there something wrong?" TamboRin-sensei asked.

"No...it's just that I don't really understand the text," I said.

TamboRin-sensei sighed. "I guess that because yo-" Sylvia coughed three times. _That's weird. She's not sick and her throat is not sore, it never is. So why is she clearing her throat. _"Oh, I mean you probably just need to get used this text level. I have someone tutor you."

_Sigh._ Again, there is a different meaning behind her words, but what? What was she going to say before Sylvia cleared her throat?

"Good afternoon, class," the music teacher said and the class replied. "Good afternoon." Then the music teacher turned to us. "Fine, Sylvia, Luna, Ivy, Ella, I'm your music teacher, Ruby."

"Good afternoon, Ruby-sensei," we said in union.

Ruby-sensei smiled. "This year we get to pick our own instruments to play. Last year we worked on rhythm, so all that's left is instruments."

"But Ruby-sensei, how will we know which instrument to pick?" I asked.

"You will all try playing a instrument. We have instructors or students who already know how to play that instrument to teach you. If you don't really like it, you can try another one." Ruby-sensei said. "We will be trying out instruments for the entire class."

I walked around the classroom, searching for a instrument that I might be good at playing. There were cellos, basses, violas, violins, and a piano. I skipped the basses because they were too big for me to play anyway and I'm not really interested in jazz. I tried the cello, but then I can't seem to bow the right way. Then I went to try the viola, but then I can't reach my fingers to the right note. There were only two instruments left. The violin and the piano. I tried the violin. Some students kept complaining on how it was too hard, and then the student instructor kept sobbing.

Finally, after comforting the instructor, I moved on to the piano. The only instrument I did not play. The instructor told me to sit to the left of Luna, who was also going to try playing the piano. After teaching us the notes and so on, the piano instructor told us to play "Für Elise". I played the low notes, while Luna play the high notes.

After playing half way, Sylvia and Ruby-sensei came over. "How beautiful," I heard Ruby-sensei say. "As expected of th-" Sylvia coughed three times _again._ That was the third time she interrupted the teacher with her three simple coughs. _Ugh. Seriously, today is one confusing day. Sigh. I'll ask Sylvia later. _

"Sylvia, wait up!" I shouted.

"What?" Sylvia asked, clearly in a bad mood today.

"Why do you keep interrupting the teachers?"

"What are you talking about?" Sylvia asked.

"Why do you keep _interrupting_ the teacher?" I asked.

"Like I said, _what are you talking about?_" Sylvia repeated.

"Ugh. Never mind!" I said and stormed of to who knows where. What is Sylvia keeping from me? Why is she being so secretive? And why do I have a feeling that the teachers and everyone else know what the secret is? I stopped walking. _What is this smell? It smells...delicious, yet different than anything I've ever smelled before. It smells familiar. _

"Hey, Fine. If you don't hurry, you'll be late!" a random boy shouted. _Who was he again? I think it starts with...Ah! Whatever. I don't remember. _

He walked into the classroom and I followed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here something you need to know about Shade. He actually became- Never mind. You'll notice when you read it. ;) Anyway, Bright is not in this chapter because he was actually sick, so he won't appear. **

**Enjoy~ ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

There was nothing as strange as what was happening right now. The Headmistress had suddenly came into our classroom during the middle of class saying that we're going on a field trip to the ice rink. I was still half asleep considering that I have again fallen asleep during class. Then again, class is boring.

"Students with a GPA lower than a 4.0 won't be going on this trip," Headmistress said. "Understand?"

"Eh? But that's not fair," some of the students complained. Then I realized that I was one of those students with a GPA lower that a 4.0. That means... I can't go on this trip! No! That's so not fair! Why does this happen to me every school year?

"But there is an exception. If you want to go on this trip then you'll have to get double the amount of credit we get on test meaning you'll have to work extra hard."

"Um... Headmistress?" I asked. "How will we get all that credit?"

"Of course you'll get a tutor, I've already assigned them for you, and get double the amount of classwork and tests."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry, your tutors will help you."

"O-okay?" Why do I have a feeling that my tutor is going to be someone sitting next to me? I glanced at Shade, who in returned glanced at me, but quickly returned to looking at the Headmistress.

"All right, everyone. Pack up your things and let's go. The bus is waiting," Headmistress said.

"Yes, Headmistress," the class said in union.

**~ At the Bus ~**

Woah! Seriously, this is starting to get ridiculous. Why does the bus have a small orchestra playing in the back? And why does the seats have these way to comfortable cushions? Also, why is the person sitting next to me Shade? Ugh. It's like everywhere, not necessarily everywhere, I go he is there. It's like Headmistress is making him my partner for a reason.

Then I felt something on my shoulder. I looked to my right, where Shade was sitting, and found Shade asleep on my shoulder. _What the-! Why is he sleeping on my shoulder? What is this stupid feeling I'm getting? _I looked more closely at Shade. _Now that I look more closely, he does look cute when he sleeps. _I was about to poke his cheeks, when Shade's eyes opened. _Eh?_ He looked at me. _Please don't notice my finger. Please don't notice my finger. _"What... are you doing?" _Ahhh! He noticed! _Shade sat up straight and stretched. He scratch the back of his head and stared into my eyes. I blushed.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said and then went back to sleep. A few seconds later, his head was on my shoulder again. _Sigh. Seriously. _

**~ At the Ice Rink ~**

"Aachoo!"

"Why didn't you bring your coat?" Sylvia asked.

"I thought it wouldn't be this cold," I said.

"It's an ice rink. Of course it'll be cold, idiot."

I stuck my tongue out. "Whatever."

Sylvia walked to Headmistress and whispered something in her ear. I wonder what it was about. The headmistress nodded. "I suggest that you grab a pair of skates before you all turn into ice sculptures."

In the next second, everyone was grabbing a pair of skates. Leaving me with a small pair of white black skates. _Why do I have to get a white one? I hate the color white! _A chill went down my spine. I turned around and found Headmistress and Sylvia staring at me. _Why are they staring at me? _

I putted on my skates and started to go on the ice, but two steps later I fell on my bottom.

"Ow~," I managed to say.

Someone skated towards me and it seemed like they were going to trip over me, but instead they stopped when they were inches away from me. Ice went all over my pants, leaving my thigh cold. I looked up. _Okay, now it's starting to get annoying. Why is it always Shade?_

Shade extended his hand out, offering help, but I just slapped his hand and got up myself. However, that was a bad choice because in the next 3 seconds I was down again. Shade grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Idiot, if don't know how to skate then you should just accept someone's help."

"Shut up! I don't need help!" I shouted.

"Really?" Shade asked and loosened his grip on my arm. Soon, I was again on the ground or ice, whatever. Shade was about to glide or skate away when I grabbed the hem of his pants.

"Can you help me up?" I asked.

Shade knelt down in front of me and grapped my hand. However, in the next second we both fell.

"Ow~"

"Did you tie your skates correctly?" Shade asked.

"Eh?"

Shade sat up and looked at my skates. Somehow they got untied, or maybe I just don't know how to tie it. Shade helped my tie the laces and then helped me up. "You seriously don't know how to skate."

"Whatever."

Shade led me back to the bench. Which I don't understand why. Why is leading me back to the bench? Shade sat me down and took off my skates.

"Your skates are too small. You need a different size," Shade said.

"Okay? So... what?" I asked.

"Your feet hurt doesn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Then you need a pair that fits you perfectly."

**~ Later ~**

After trying on like 15 skates, we were finally back on ice. Even though my feet stopped hurting, I still can't get the hang of skating. I mean, it's starting to get easier, but no matter how hard I try I can't skate on my own. It's like I need assistance no matter what.

"Shade! Do you have a second?" Headmistress shouted.

"Can you handle it on your own?" he asked, though he already knows I can't.

I shook my head. "No."

"Then why don't you rest for now?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Why not."

He lead me to the bench and walked to the headmistress. I stared as he went. Somehow, I can't help feeling lonely after he left and I can't help feeling that they are talking about me.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you notice that Shade was nicer to Fine in this chapter? The reason is something you'll find out more of in the last chapter of this story. Also, the headmistress, Sylvia, and Shade <em>was<em> talking about Fine. The reason is also in the last chapter. ^-^" **

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading my stories. ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**I won't be giving info on characters anymore because I think it'll give away too much information on later chapters. **

**Anyway, enjoy~ ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

As expected, I did end up having Shade be my tutor. _Sigh. Seriously, what is the headmistress thinking. Why does she keep pairing me with Shade? _This morning, the headmistress came into my dorm saying that my tutor will be...Shade. "Good morning, girls," the headmistress said as I got out of the bathroom.

"Headmistress? What are you doing here?" Ivy asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell Fine her tutor is Shade. Now, _ciao_."

"That was weird and you got yourself a tutor?" Ella asked.

"Yeah and no. The headmistress decided it herself," I said.

"Oh."

"Well, good luck...you'll need it," Sylvia said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't know what to do around boys right?" Luna explained. "So she's wishing you luck."

"Oh."

Then the door burst open. "Sorry to bother you girls. I totally forgot. Ivy, Sylvia, Luna, and Ella, you will all be tutors to a few boys who are failing class," Headmistress said.

"Eh?"

And now we are all in separate places helping others, or in my case being tutored. "Hey, would you please stop daydreaming and start paying attention?"

"Sorry," I said. "I was thinking about something that does not concern you."

"Hmm? Anyway..." Shade started to talk about American history and so on. I don't really care because I don't really understand it. _Sigh. Why am I always like this? Why am I always depressed? Based on my dreams it seems like I used to be more cheerful, hyper even. But now... I'm just this depressing girl that everyone finds hard to get to know. _

"Are you listening?" Shade asked, a little annoyed.

"No," I replied.

"Then start listening," Shade said sharply. "Tomorrow is the test and you need to know this." I looked at Shade and then leaned closer. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you seem... nicer?" I said.

"Really? I didn't notice," Shade said bluntly.

"Seriously though. Didn't you use to snap at me like every chance you get? Also, you usually wouldn't help me with anything."

Shade shrugged, then went back to tutoring me. I picked up my textbook and leaned back against my chair. _Boys are strange. They never tell you things you want to know. Never. Sigh. Whatever. I guess I'll try to tackle these questions. _

_**Awaken.**_

_Eh? You again? It's been two months and now you suddenly appear again?_

I waited, but she never replied.

_Hey, answer me._

_**Awaken...They're coming...Your true self will soon resurface...Please don't forget your true self, Fine...**_

_Eh? What do you mean? I still don't understand. _

_**You'll find out soon, but no matter what...don't give up. **_

_Eh?_

"Hey! Are you paying attention?" Shade shouted.

"Shh!" The librarian shushed.

Shade bowed. "Sorry."

The librarian nodded. "Anyway, let's just find some of the history books and review." I nodded and followed him to the history section of the library. As we searched though, I noticed a old book, with a strange embroidery on the spine, sticking out of one of the shelves. I pulled it out and the book flipped open to a random page, showing me a picture of a girl with red hair and ruby eyes standing next to a girl with long blue hair and sea-green eyes. _What the-! That looks just like Rein! But...who is that? She looks familiar, but I don't remember who...She looks like my mother, but then she's the same age as Rein. So could it be someone else. Well, one thing I'm sure of it that it's not me because I have black hair. _

"You find it ye- What are you holding?" Shade asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just found it here," I said.

"Let me see."

I handed the book to Shade, who held it carefully like the whole place will explode if he drops it. Shade stared in shock at the book. Then he mumbled, "I can't believe it."

"Umm... Shade?" I asked as I waved my hand in front of his face.

"What?" Shade asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Never mind." _He acting really weird today and even weider after seeing the book. Does he know something about that book? _"Anyway, we better get back to studying."

"Yeah, sure. Can you get the rest of the books first? I need to ask the librarian something."

"All right, I guess." _Weird. _

**~ Later ~**

And so my tutoring session ended weirdly. The whole time Shade kept spacing out, or deep in thought. What's with him I wonder. Why is he so shocked at seeing the book? I mean it's just a book. "Fine! The headmistress wants to see you."

"Eh? What for?" I asked... I think his name was Cross. "Why?"

"I don't know...Are you sure you didn't get in trouble?" he teased.

"No way!" I shouted and power walked to the door. _Or maybe I did. _

**~ The Headmistress' Office ~**

"Headmistress, is there something you want to say to me?" I asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that..." I gulped. "...I think it's time we had a trip someplace farther away from school. Going where is the question though. Where do you think will be the best place to go?"

"Umm...I don't know," I said. "I don't really spend time outside that much because I like staying inside sometimes..."

"Oh well, how about we have a vote between you, Ivy, Ella, Luna, and Sylvia? And maybe Bright and Shade?"

"Umm...Okay, I guess."

Another trip! But it's so strange...Didn't we all go on one in like last month? Oh, wait! She said someplace far away. "Oh, I know a place. It's close to the sea and we will be staying in lodges." Wouldn't that be fun? "Also, we'll be staying there for the rest of the semester. But of course we'll have classes there. Now that's settled. Umm...Fine?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please help me bring these stack of books to each classroom? They're new textbooks for the next semester."

"Okay...but new textbooks already? I barely finished the first chapter, it's too hard."

"Well, our school works quickly so I guess you need more time to catch up."

Ugh. "I guess you're right."

"Come on, let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! ^-^ Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Valentine's Day is coming! The day I dreaded the most! Not only is it the day where love blooms, but it's also the day girls are allowed to come into this school and give the boys chocolate. Not that it really matters. However, the fact that a whole school of girls are coming to give boys chocolates makes me nauseous.

I hate romance, especially when I'm involved in one. I don't know why, but I just do. Or maybe it was because of what happened last year during White Day when I made chocolate for a boy, but it was not because of love more like thanks. The boy also got chocolate from a girl in my class (and her's was because of love), but instead of giving something to the girl, he gave something to me. Which I find strange. Then guess what? I got into a cat fight. Which, let me tell you, was so not fun. That was the reason I got expelled. Turns out the girl was the daughter of a very rich family that supports the school, and she said that I started the fight! But the past is the past.

Anyway, today we took a exam before Valentine's Day comes, which was next week. It was so hard! I really should've studied more. _Sigh._ Best I help Sylvia and the others make their chocolate. I guess they've already fell in love with someone and it seems I'm the only one that knows how to make chocolates.

**~ Valentine's Day ~**

"Kyaa~ Shade-sama, Bright-sama! Please accept our chocolates!" several girls shouted at the same time. Clearly, Shade and Bright are very popular among the girls.

"Thank you," Bright said politely.

"Thanks," Shade said simply.

All the girls blushed at the same time. I really would have laughed if I did like Valentine's Day, but I don't. And I already feel nauseous. Plus, for some unknown reason, I'm hiding in a bush. I wonder why though...probably because I feel sick of watching them. But if I'm sick of watching them...then why am I still watching? Ugh! Now I'm confused! I seriously hate this day!

**~ Three Hours Later ~**

Three hours had past and they are still here? I can't believe it! Everywhere I go, I find a girl with a boy from our school. It's disgusting! Either I run into them kissing or confessing!

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _"Girls it's time for you to go. I hope you had fun today."

"Aw~ It's time to go already?" a girl whined. She looks familiar, but I don't remember where I've seen her before. The girl pulled away from Shade and ran into me. We both fell on the ground. "Watch it!" the girl shouted. "Wait! Do I kn- Oh my Gosh! Are you Fine?"

I got up and the girl did too. "Oh my Gosh! It is you! How are you? It's been a while since I've seen you. You didn't get yourself into any trouble right?"

"What are you talking about and who are you?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot me already," the girl said. "Wasn't _I _the reason you got kicked out of our boarding school?"

"Renée?" I asked.

"Yup and one question I have is how did you manage to get into this school?" she asked smugly. "I heard they started to accept girls into this school, but sadly I didn't get accepted. I'm surprised you did. Surely they wouldn't accept you after looking at your profile."

"I...don't know..." I said.

Renée smirked. "See ya around, Fine. That is if you don't get expelled first." As she walked away, I glared in her direction. She's always picking on me for some unknown reason.

"Fine..." Sylvia said suddenly appearing next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'll see you guys back at the dorm okay? I really need to work on every subject here. And..." I pointed at Shade. "...since he is my tutor, he needs to help me."

I took Shade's arm and dragged him to a empty room in the library and we both began to study. Or rather me studying and him teaching.

**~ At the Girl's Dorm ~**

"I'm going to go take a shower before dinner starts," I said and entered the bathroom. While I was taking the shower, all I could think about was today's tutoring with Shade.

"Are you really okay?" Shade asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked while writing the answer to the last question I had to answer. I stretched and walked to the window. I rest my head on my hand. "It's really none of your business anyway."

"I'm just asking. Anyway, we're going to meet here the same time tomorrow."

"Sure."

Shade grabbed his books, turned around, and waved. He put his hands in his pocket and walked out the door. I looked at the sky. _Just asking huh? _I grabbed my books and headed out the door.

Why did he suddenly ask me if I was okay?

I turned off the running water and wrapped a towel around me. I got out of the shower and stared in shock at my clothes.

"Fine! It's best you hurry up! Dinner is already being served and if you don't hurry then you might even miss out on dessert," Luna said.

"All right! I'll be out in a sec," I said through the door as I got into the clothing Sylvia prepared for me. I was actually going to wear a T-shirt and blue jeans, but I guess I forgot to lock the door and she silently came in and replaced it with a pink dress.

I started to dry my hair and noticed concealer and a single brown eye contact on the counter. _Seriously, she just had to go through all this trouble. She doesn't really have to do this! But...it's her birthday so I guess I have no choice. _I applied the concealer on my face and putted the contact on my right eye.

I got out of the bathroom to see Ivy, Luna, Ella, and Sylvia dressed in dresses. Ivy wore a black one strapped dress, Ella wore a simple white dress, Luna wore a silver dress and Sylvia wore a navy blue dress. Sylvia crossed her arms. "It's not my fault you have to wear a dress today, it is the headmistress'. She said that everyone had to dress up for special occasions like today. Also, today we have a ball."

"So...it was not because of your birthday?" I asked.

"Kind of."

"Oh."

"So are you guys ready?" Sylvia asked.

"Yup!" Ivy, Ella, and Luna said in union.

**~ At the Grand Hall ~**

When we went into the Grand Hall, the decorations were all set up and the refreshments was on the table. However, there were no boys. "Hello, girls. I accidentally told the boys that the ball begins at 6, so then instead of starting the ball, I be giving you dance lessons."

"Headmistress? Where did you come from?" I asked.

"I transported here from my office," the headmistress said. I stared at her. "I'm just kidding."

"Oh."

"Don't take things so seriously, Fine." I continued to look at her. "Anyway, let's begin our lessons."

**~ One Hour Later ~**

I can't believe I had to dance with Sylvia during the dance lessons. She kept stepping on my toe and it really hurts! Anyway, the boys _finally _started to come. Good thing too. I was really tired of having her step on my toe. It has probably swollen already. I'm glad I'm wore boots underneath my dress.

"Fine, come with me for a second," Sylvia whispered.

"Okay," I whispered back.

Sylvia brought me into the kitchen and took out a pair of scissors. "What are you going to do with those scissors?" I asked.

"Your sleeves are too long. It'll get stained if you spill tea on it," Sylvia said. "Also, your bangs need to be cut a little."

"You are not cutting my bangs."

"I'm only going to cut it a inch or two."

"No!"

"Fine, please. Also, can you _please _part your bangs to the side? It's my birthday."

I considered this for a moment. "Fine but then you own me cake."

"Yay! Thank you, Fine!"

"Be careful with that scissor!"

"Okay!"

**~ During the Dance ~**

I wonder how I ended up dancing with him. Maybe it was because the headmistress said that dancing in this ball was mandatory for all students. Which meant that me, Ella, Ivy, Luna, and Sylvia had to dance with everyone. Or maybe it was because of something else. But I still don't understand how I ended up dancing with Shade! Why do I get bad luck every time I'm near him?

We stayed silent during the whole dance, neither talking to one another. We continued to dance until the music was over. Then I was dancing with Bright, then Cross, and then some other boys. In which all of them commented about how cute I look. After dancing with I don't know a million boys, I started to attack the refreshments table. I scanned the table for cakes, but found none.

"What are you looking for?"

"Oh, I was just looking for cake..." I said and turned to the person next to me. "Do I know you? Because you look familiar."

"No, I'm just someone from a different class," he said. "Maybe we bumped into each in the corridor."

"Oh."

"I don't believe we've danced together yet. Do you mind if I have this dance?" the boy with black hair and blue eyes bowed and extended his hand.

"Okay, I guess." I took his hand and we began to dance. The boy commented on how beautiful I look, he was like the 50th person that said that to me today, and began questioning me about my life. I didn't really answer, just nodded to the yes and no questions.

"Oh, right. I never caught your name? What did you call yourself again?" he asked.

"Oh, my name is Fine... What's yours?" I asked.

"I'm... Dusk," he said.

"Dusk... that's a nice name."

"Thanks."

We continued to dance until the music stopped. I did not want to look into his eyes when dancing with him because he kind of...scared me? During the dance, I just looked at everyone else. Some people were already eating, while others danced. And one time I noticed Shade glaring in our direction, which got me confused. Anyway, I think that maybe I should stay away from him for the time being.

I curtsied and said goodbye. I walked away and went to the refreshments table once again. I searched the table and grabbed a plate. I spotted souffles and grabbed two. Then grabbed a slice of chocolate cake that was just put on the table. Then I went and stood in the corner to eat.

**~ Later ~**

"Today was fun!" Ivy shouted.

"Yup! My special someone gladly accepted my chocolate," Luna said.

"Me too!" Sylvia, Ella, and Ivy said at the same time and then giggled. I can't help but smiled too.

"Oh, right. Fine, who were you dancing with? I never saw him before," Ella said.

"I don't know, I guess a senior?" I replied.

Ella shrugged then went to crank up the music. "Why does the party have to stop?" she asked. "Why not continue?"

I laughed.

"Oh, right! I stole some punch from the fridge," Sylvia said. "We should waste it."

Sylvia poured the punch into 5 cups and then handed them out. I took a sip and was surprised by the flavor. It taste strange, yet familiar. "What flavor is this?"

"I don't know," Sylvia replied.

"Oh." I looked at the cup. _Strange, yet familiar..._

An hour later, it was midnight. Luna stopped the music, and now we were having a pillow fight. Feathers flew all over the place. But then after a while I got kind of bored so I decided to find a quiet place to read.

"Where are you going, Fine?" Sylvia asked.

"Someplace quiet so I can read my book," I said.

"Okay."

I grabbed my Ipod and book, and walked down the hall, looking for someplace quiet to read. I listened to the music and my fingers tapped against my book, following the rhythm of the music. I stopped and looked outside the window. I stared at the moon. _That's strange... the moon looks... red. I think that's what you call a harvest moon. _

Finally, I came across a room with a pool inside. This walls were not made from cement or wood. It was made from glass and there was only two rooms to change in. One for female, the other for male. I looked at the clear water and watched it flow... It looks so calm and peaceful. It makes me want to swim, but right now I wanted to read.

I walked in and sat on the chair. I opened to the page I was on and began to read...

**~ Later ~**

"Hey wake up."

I opened one of my eyes. I searched the room and find no one there. Then I looked behind me and found Shade behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Then I noticed Shade's hair was damp and he smelled like pool water.

"Oh. How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

Shade shrugged and said, "I came back in from the locker room and you were asleep."

"Oh. Well I better get back," I said and got up. I walked one step and then Shade shouted,"Look out!"

And before I knew it I was falling into the pool with my book in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I heard a boy's voices. No. Make that three boys' voices. Aren't I in a girl's dorm? If so, why am I hearing the voices of three boys?

I opened my eyes and was on the verge of screaming when Shade covered my mouth.

"Be quiet," he whispered. "Do you want the others to find out you're in our dorm?"

I shook my head slightly.

"Then be quiet."

I was under Shade's quilt, while his hand was covering my mouth. What am I doing here?

"Hey, Shade?"

"What?" Shade asked.

"You coming? We're going to shoot some hoops," Cross said.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up to you guys later," Shade said.

"Okay. See you in the gym."

"Later."

The other guys walked out of the room, leaving me and Shade alone. Shade got out of his bed and I sat up.

I started to whisper, "What am I doing here? Why am I in your dorm?"

"After you fell into the pool, I was going to bring you back to your dorm, but then the security guard said that I can't go in. So then I had to sneak you back in, but then I guess the girls locked the window. Meaning I could only bring you back to my dorm room."

"Oh."

Then the door opened. "Shade, I forgo-"

I stared in shock as Bright, Cross, and Dusk came into the room. They stared at me in shock in return, then they looked at Shade. "Shade?" Cross asked. "Why is Fine in our dorm?"

Shade started to explain. "She fell into the pool last night and the guard won't let me in, so then I had to bring her back here."

"Oh but there is one problem," Bright said. "How do we get her out of here without being seen? Girls are not allowed here until... 10."

"I have a plan, but..." Dusk looked at me and smiled creepily. "Fine, do you like the idea of cross dressing?"

"Eh?" I looked at Dusk to see if he was serious. I smiled. "Why not?"

**~ Later ~**

"Do I really have to wear this?" I asked through the door as I looked at the clothes Dusk gave me.

"Yes, it's the only one that fits you," he said. "The others are too big and you need a change of clothes anyway."

I looked at the clothes again. Baggy jeans and a T-shirt. This is the same thing I kind of always wear. There is no difference. I got dressed and tied my hair into a bun. I putted on the wig. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked a lot like a boy, but then the problem is the scar is visible again. What should I do? Ah! Whatever. The scar will probably make me look cool.

I walked out of the boy. "Hmm... you sure do look like a boy," Shade said. "Anyway, let's get you out of here."

**~ At the Girls' Dorm ~**

I took of my wig and walked back into my dorm.

"Fine! Where have you been?" Sylvia shouted.

I forced a smiled. _I can't let them know that I was in the boys' dorm. _"Oh, I was just out for a walk."

"At least leave a note! You got us worried," Luna said. Ugh. It seems like they didn't notice the different clothing... I told you. No difference.

"Sorry," I said. "But you guys don't have to worry _that_ much about me. I can take care of myself."

"Really? When you were 5, you got kidnapped. When you were 10, you almost got killed," Sylvia said.

"But then I beated that guy up in the end and I'm still living aren't I?" I countered.

Sylvia and the others looked at each other. Then looked back at me. "Anyway, Headmistress wants to see us. Something about a vacation from school?" Ivy said.

"Oh, okay. Just let me get changed."

"There's no time for that! Let's go!" Ella shouted and grabbed my hand. Then we all ran to the headmistress' office.

**~ Headmistress' Office ~**

"Good morning, ladies," the headmistress said after taking a sip of tea. "How are you today?"

"Good though I do feel a little sick," I said.

"That's probably because you... Never mind. Anyway, I was thinking that maybe we should have another class trip. We're going to be going to the countryside. I wanted to ask if any of you object going to the countryside."

We looked at each other. Then nodded and said in unison, "No we do not object."

"Really? Well, that's great because I've already planned everything out," Headmistress said and smiled.

"Then what's the whole point of asking us if you already planned it out?" Luna asked.

"Well, I could always cancel it if you object. But since you all said no, I guess we'll be going," Headmistress smiled and titled her head to the side.

"Oh."

"Anyway, we're going today. I'll make that annoucement now." Headmistress placed her tea cup on the table and gestured us out the door. "Now, shoo. Go pack up. We're going at 12."

We walked out the door. Then we heard the headmistress making the annoucement.

"Good morning, everyone. Today, we'll be going to the countryside for a week, so please pack up your things _now_. We'll be leaving at 12."

"Anyway, let's go," Ivy said. "We don't want to be late."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ella said.

I smiled and followed them back to our dorm.

**~ Special - At the Boy's Dorm ~**

**Shade's PoV**

"Good morning, everyone," came Headmistress' voice. "Today, we'll be going to the countryside for a week, so please pack up your things _now. _We'll be leaving at 12."

I sighed. Another one of her crazy field trips again. Just so she can find out who she really is. I looked at my pillow. Should I show her the book or not.

I sighed again. Why does want to find out so badly? Maybe it's because of that. Maybe she's trying to find out if she was _that _person from a hundred years ago. But she can't be. She doesn't even look like her.

"Shade, are you done?" Bright asked.

"Yeah," I said. "You guys go first. I need to do something."

"Hurry up though. The train leaves at 12 and it's 11:30 right now."

"This will only take five minutes."

"Okay, see you."

As Bright exited the room, I took out the book under my pillow. I looked at the cover. A girl with red hair and ruby eyes stood next to another girl, but instead with long blue hair and sea-green eyes.

"She can't be her," I said and packed the book into my backpack.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Woah!" I said cheerfully as the scenery sped by. "I have never knew the countryside would look like this!"

"Hmph." I looked at Shade who was looking at me. I quickly sat back down.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Shade said. "I just think that it's pathetic how you've never been here before. We've all had. Even your sister, Sylvia."

I glared at him. "She's not my sister. Even though her parents adopted me, it doesn't mean I'm her sister biologically. Right, Sylvia?"

"Yup and I'd rather have her be my friend then my sister because then I could punch her as many times as I want and not get in trouble," Sylvia said cheerfully. A little _too_ cheerfully.

Shade shrugged. "Hmph." I leaned back and looked out the window. I already have a dead sister. I don't need another one. But one thing that bugs me is why whenever I try to remember the past there are sudden statics. Also, why do some parts of my conversations with Rein and him get cut off?

_That's because you refuse to remember. _

So you finally appeared again. Where have you been anyway?

_Communication with you have been cut off somehow. Anyway, I could only stay for a little while and I have something really important to tell you. _The voice said quickly, with a hint of panic._ Stay away fr-_

"Hey, Fine." I turned around to see Dusk in Shade's seat. Now that I think about it, where is he.

"Where's Shade?" I asked.

"Oh, he just went to get some fresh air. Says he has a headache. Why do you ask? Does it worry you?" he asked.

"No, I'm just curious," I said and looked away.

"Really..." Dusk asked a smiled spreading across his face. Then his face darkened. "Could it be you like him?"

I turned back around. "Wh-What are you talking about? There is no way I can like him!"

"Oh. Yeah, I guess you're right," Dusk said and smiled. _Creepy._ "But you really are oblivious."

"Eh?"

"Get out of my seat." I looked up to find Shade with an annoyed face.

"Sorry," Dusk said with a goofy smile on his face. He turned around and walked away. "See you later, Fine."

Shade sat down and sighed. I looked at him. There is no way I could like him. There is just no way I could fall in love with him! I continued to look at him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Just tired."

"Hmm... Then just rest."

Suddenly, Shade's head was on my shoulder again. I looked at him and sighed. I brushed some of his hair away from his face and noticed something. I pressed my hand against his forehead and then pulled away. _Hot! Don't tell me he has a fever! Sigh. Better tell the headmistress. _I got out of my seat and Shade grabbed my hand. I looked at him. He was sweating and his face was red. I looked around. Everyone else is minding their own business. I sat back down and asked him, "What?"

"Don't tell anyone. It'll just cause trouble," Shade said.

"What are you talking about? I need to tell Headmistress!" I whisper shouted and started getting out of my seat again, just to be pushed back down by Shade. "What now?"

"I said don't tell anyone!" Shade said and then suddenly leaned against me. I sighed. This trip is going to be troublesome.

**~ Later ~**

"Hey, Shade. Wake up!" I whispered. I looked around and giggled. Everyone fell asleep all except me.

"Ara. It seems like they all fell asleep," Headmistress said and looked at me. "But you are the only one awake. I hope you have fun in this weeks trip, Fine." Headmistress muttered something after that, but I can't really hear what she said. "Oh and please wake the others up." Then she walked away.

"Hey, Shade. Wake up before the others wake up," I said just as Sylvia stirred. "Wake up."

Shade groaned and got up. He leaned back and sighed. "Thanks... for not telling Headmistress."

Is it just me or did he just actually thanked me? I crossed my arms and looked away. "It's the least I can do. You did teach me how to ice skate. Anyway, we're here. Help me wake the others up."

"No," he said. I looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because..." he averted his eyes. "They're waking up."

Sylvia stretched, yawned, and looked at me. "Yo, how long have you been awake?"

"The whole ride," I said.

"Oh... What! Didn't I tell you that you need some rest. You always faint at unexpecting times."

"Whatever."

Sylvia got up and walked to me. She was about the shout when she suddenly stopped and looked out the window. I looked out the window too.

"It's... snowing..." I said.

"Yeah..." was all Sylvia could say. I got up and saw Headmistress outside, waving to us. Probably telling us to come on out. I sighed and got out.

"It's cold isn't it, Fine?" Headmistress asked.

"Not really," I said. Which would have seem weird considering that I'm only wearing a short sleeve. "It's not really that cold, but it's starting to get chilly." I slipped on my jacket.

"Really..." Headmistress said and stared at me. Then she shrugged and walked away. I narrowed my eyes. She's acting strange today and what did that person want to tell me? Stay away from who and why? Ah! This is too confusing for me! Why doesn't she want me to be near this anonymous person? Who is he/she anyways?

"Fine! Come on! If you don't hurry, you probably catch a cold!" Sylvia shouted.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back and ran towards the building.

**~ Later in the Afternoon ~**

Why am I alone with him in the library? I looked out the window as everyone else had snowball fights. _Sigh. _Seems like Headmistress still wants me to have my tutoring session. Even though this trip was supposed to be for relaxing... Whatever. It's only once a week anyway. So for the rest of the week I'll be having fun, instead of having to be tutored by him.

I looked at Shade, who was sleeping on my textbook. I walked towards him and felt his forehead. Ugh. He's still burning up. Why isn't he telling anyone about him being sick? Ah! I really don't get this guy.

"Hey, Shade. Wake up," I said as I sat down.

Shade turned his head and looked at me. I stared back at him and slapped my hand on his forehead. Shade shouted, "Ow! What was that for?"

"You're still burning up! Why won't you go see the nurse or tell Headmistress?" I shouted back.

"Because..." Shade looked away again and suddenly collapsed on me.

"Hey, Shade. Wake up," I said as I shook his shoulder. "Hey, wake up!"

Shade stayed still, leaning against me. I sighed. What am I going to do with him? He's too heavy. Shade rolled over, his face facing me. Ugh. This sure is troublesome.

**~ At My Room ~**

He's... so heavy... Why do I have to bring him back to my room? _Sigh._ It's probably because his room was locked. Ugh!

"Why am I in your room?" Shade asked just as I turned my head to look at him.

"How did you know this is my room?" I asked. "Never mind. Your room was locked, so I had no other choice but to bring you back here."

"Why does this sound like the reverse of why I brought you to my dorm?" Shade asked and sat on my bed.

"Eh?"

Shade looked at me. "Never mind."

"Just go to sleep," I said. "Also, don't you dare go into the bathroom."

"Don't want details," Shade said.

I sighed and grabbed my clothing. Every room in this lodge could only fit 4 people. I chose to have my own because it's annoying to have Sylvia and others worrying about my safety. But why do Ivy, Ella, and Luna care about my safety anyway? There must be a reason behind it... Ah! It's probably because of what happened to me when I was 12.

"You better stay in bed," I said and went into the bathroom. As expected of lodges reserved for our school. Fancy and rich... I really can't get used to this.

**~ A Few Moments Later ~**

After taking a shower, I hopped out. Just as I grabbed my towel, the door suddenly opened.

I stared at Shade in shock. He stared at me, his face red. Either it was from the fever, or he was red from seeing me with only a towel.

"Eh?..."

"Sorry," he said and quickly closed the door.

It took me a while to recover, then I shouted, "Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?"

**~ Back Inside My Bedroom ~**

I looked at Shade who was sitting on my bed, his face still red. I was really considering slapping his in the face, but... he's sick so I should restrain myself from doing that. I sat down next to him and felt his forehead, making him flinch.

"You're still burning up and what did you need?" I asked.

"Sorry again," he said.

"Why does they make me even more mad?" I asked and sighed. "I'm going back to the library to get my textbook and when I get back you better be asleep!"

"Are you my mother?"

"Sleep!"

Shade sighed and got into my bed.

**~ In the Library ~**

"Hmm? What's this?" I asked myself and picked up the book next to my textbook. I flipped to the first page and started to read.

_One hundred years ago, everyone still believed that... still existed. Living in secret, far away from... However, during the night of a..., ..._

I closed the book. That's so strange. The book has parts that were burned... What is that supposed to mean? I picked up the book along with my textbook.

"I better get back," I said to myself.

**~ Back At My Bedroom ~**

"Oh, you're back," Shade said as I closed the door.

"Didn't I say when I get back you have to be asleep?" I asked.

"Whatever. Also, is that how you treat a sick person?"

I stuck my tongue out. I walked to the fridge (Yes, there is a fridge) in the corner of the room and pulled out a bag of ice. I placed it on Shade's forehead.

"Sleep!" I said strictly.

"Okay!"

After ten minutes, I finally heard Shade breathing softly. I sighed and took the pack of ice off his and wiped his face with a dry towel. I picked up a random book to read.

Then after 5 minutes of read the same sentence over and over again. I felt Shade's forehead once again. He was starting to burn up again. I went into the bathroom.

I came back out with a moist towel. I placed the moist towel on Shade's forehead and continued to read the book from before, realizing that it was the book from St. Lucia's library. The book that Shade kept under his pillow. It's so strange though. Why are there parts in the page that are burned? Why are some pages missing? I flipped through the book and looked at the page with a picture of two girls. One with short red hair and another with long blue hair.

I yawned and slept beside Shade. I'm tired. Maybe it's because I didn't get to have a nap during the ride here. Whatever. All I want to do now is get some sleep.

_**Knock. Knock. **_

_"I wonder who it could be," Mother said and went to opened the door. Once she opened the door, she gasped. _

_ "Mother? Who is it?" Rein asked and went to join Mother at the door. Rein gasped and said, "Fine, come here."_

_ "Eh? Who is it?" I asked and walked to the door. There I stood in shock. Tears streamed down my face as I looked at my father. He was alive! All these years he was alive! I jumped up and hugged him. "Welcome back, Father," I said. _

**~ Later ~**

I got up and stretched. "Ugh," Shade groaned and rolled over to the side. He sat up and took of the now dry towel. I felt his forehead. Not burning up and he seems all cured, but how?

"You should be glad you didn't eat my porridge," I said.

"I didn't eat anything," Shade said and his stomach growled. Then mine growled.

"Then how did you get better?" I asked.

Shade shrugged and got out of my bed. "How long have I been sleeping in your room?"

"I don't know," I said and opened the curtains. It was already dusk. I turned around and said, "5 hours."

"Well, I need to get back to my room. See you later... Fine."

I watched him leave. Did... did he just call me by my name? Usually he doesn't! Ah! So confusing! But the dream I had minutes ago was even more troublesome. _Sigh. _That's right. My father came back after all those years. But now my whole family is dead and I'm the only one that survived. Tsk. I'll definitely get revenge. Just where are you... Luke?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Today would probably be the weirdest of all days. Why? Well that's because...

"Hey, Fine?" Dusk asked one day. "Do you mind going out on a date with me?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Well... because..." Dusk trailed of, his cheeks red. "Because I like you okay?"

"Eh?"

Now, I'm going on a date with Dusk. The problem is... Sylvia and the others are the ones deciding on what I should wear and how I should look like, since this is my first date ever.

"Do I have to wear this?" I asked.

"Yes!" Ivy shouted. "This is your first date!"

_Sigh. _Why didn't I refuse? I mean I don't like him, which is one of the reasons I never dated before. Anyway, I have to wear this off shoulder red dress with white ribbon tied at the waist. The dress ended just below the knees. Sylvia made me wear a white ribbon headband, while Ella made me wear high heels. Luna gave me one of her hand-made purses and whispered to me, "There's a book in there just in case you get bored."

"Thanks," I whispered back. I would probably get a chance to considering that we're just going to hang out around town because the headmistress said so.

"Ah! Wait!" Ivy shouted. "There is something important that we forgot to do."

"What?" Sylvia asked.

Ivy smiled. "Sylvia get your make up box out."

"Make up?" I asked. "Really, there's no need."

"Really? It's only a little make up."

Ugh. This day is the weirdest.

**~ A Moment Later ~**

"Wow, you look so cute!" Luna said.

"Really?" I asked as I stared into the mirror. Concealer and light make up was applied to my face. My bangs, which now covered my face again, were clipped to the side. My eyes were left the way they were, though I don't know why. "What about my eyes?"

Sylvia shrugged. "I misplaced the contacts."

I stared at her. "Anyway, I'm late. See you guys later."

**~ At Town ~**

"Ah! There you are!" Dusk said cheerfully as he got up from the bench he was sitting on. Then he looked at me from head to toe. "Aren't you awfully pretty today?"

I smiled. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

This feels familiar yet different at the same time. I don't know where I've felt this before, but it's the same. Meeting someone outside of where you're staying... That seriously feels familiar, but I just can't put my finger on where I've felt this before.

"Well, where do you suggest we go first?" he asked.

"Umm... I'm not sure. Why don't you choose?" I asked.

"How about... we go to that cafe over there?" Dusk said, pointing to a shop right next to us. "I didn't get to eat breakfast yet." My stomach growled. "And I'm guessing you didn't either."

"Okay," I said. I do want to try some of the food there anyway.

Once we entered the cafe, we were surrounded by a bunch of girls. All of them flirting with Dusk. They were all throwing in questions that I don't even understand why they want to know. One of them noticed me standing behind Dusk and asked while pointing to me, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Dusk looked at me, which I'm now hiding behind him, and smiled. "Yes. She is," he said. "So would you please not interrupt our date."

"Yes," the girls said, disappointed.

Dusk and I took a seat at a table at the center of the room. All the girls kept their eye on me, glaring. I sat across from Dusk, and a waitress came to our table. "Can I take your order?"

I looked at the menu and felt a chill down my down my spine. I turned around to see all the girls staring daggers at me, again. I turned back around to see the waitress looking at me. "What about you?" she asked.

"Umm... I'm have... a parfait," I said.

"Is that it?"

I nodded.

We sat in silence as we waited for our orders to come. Then one of the girls came over, looking hopeful, and asked, "Hey, are you two really a couple? If you are, why aren't you guys talking to each other?"

"That's because..." Dusk whispered something into her ear and the girl nodded and walked back to her table in gloom. Her friend patted her in the back and said something to her. Then she looked at me and glared. _Sigh. It's not my fault I'm going out with him, but it probably is. Being the one that couldn't refuse the offer. Sigh. Whatever. Hopefully this day would end great. _

Our orders came and started to eat my parfait. I can't let him see the way I am when I'm around sweets or any types of food. I just can't! After we were both done, we walked out of the cafe and Dusk took my hand. I looked at him and he smiled. "Let's go to the park."

I nodded and follo-No, more like dragged to the park.

**~ At the Park ~**

"There's barely any people here," I said and sat down on the bench.

"Usually, it's busy here on weekdays, so there aren't many people here," Dusk said and sat down next to me.

"Hmmm..." We sat in silence again. This feels really awkward! I really want to go back ri-

"Hey, Fine?" Dusk asked. "Let me ask you again. Do you like Shade?"

I looked at him for a while and sighed. "I'm not even sure anymore. What's the difference between liking someone and loving someone?"

"Well..." Dusk scratched the back of his head. "... liking someone is kind of liking them as a friend I guess. But loving someone is defferent. When you love someone, you'll want to be with them forever."

"Really... then now I'm even more confused."

"You're really dense when it comes to romance."

"I am?"

Dusk sighed. "Never mind. Anyway..." Dusk leaned closer to me and kissed me on the cheek then pulled away. This felt really familiar. For all I know, I've never been kissed on the cheeks before. But why does this feel nostalgic. "I really like you, Fine."

"Eh?" That's the second time he confessed to me!

**~ Back At The Lodge ~**

"He confessed again?" Sylvia and the others shouted at the same time. "How did you respond?"

"I was left confused, so we ended up coming back here. I couldn't even look him in the eye now!" I said and flopped down on the couch. Hogging it all to myself.

"Happens. You _are_ really dense," Sylvia said. "Though it's only when it comes to your love life."

"Shut up! I want to rest for now."

"All right. We'll leave you alone. See you at dinner," Luna said.

"Bye," I said and waved.

_"Hey, Luke! Wait up!" I shouted and laughed as I tried to catch up to my dear friend. _

_ "Sorry, but I thought you were really fast," Luke said and chuckled. "But I guess I'm the only one you can't outrun." _

_ "I hurt my foot yesterday!" _

_ Luke laughed and walked towards me just as I came to a stop. "Fine, close your eyes for a moment." _

_ "Why?"_

_ "Secret~"_

_ I closed my eyes. Then after a moment I opened one of my eye and saw Luke kissing me on the cheek. My face started to heat up. Luke pulled away and laughed. "Your face is red."_

_ "Shut up!" _

I opened my eyes. So that's why it was familiar. It was because of Luke. _Sigh. _I can't believe I fell in love with him, the person who killed my family. The only person, probably, that know my past completely.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Our week long vacation is over and now we're back in school. The most horrible part is that it's testing week. Meaning we need to sit in the classroom for hours to finish an exam! I really should have studied for the exams, but then it's not my fault that I didn't study. It was the headmistress' fault for not telling us in the first place! Anyway, I don't understand a single question at all. And to make things worse... I only have 5 minutes left.

At St. Lucia Academy, students have a time limit to finishing their test. Which is one hour. I found that really weird, but I guess this school is for "geniuses". But then I'm not a genius... but then how could Sylvia and the others be able to finish it all in 40 minutes? Ivy was napping, while Ella doing whatever she was doing (I can't really see what she's doing). Luna was reading and Sylvia was painting her nails blue. The others finished too, which leaves me the only one with a blank page.

"Okay, class. Time's up!" TamboRin-sensei said.

I leaned forward and rested on my hands. I didn't even begin on the test. It was a big packet too!

'You're an idiot."

I turned my head and faced Shade, who had picked up my test and began flipping through the pages. I sat up straight and stuck my tongue out.

"Whatever, I don't even care how I did!" I whisper shouted.

"Really?"

I sighed. "Fine, I care what I get on it. But it's not my fault! The test was just too hard."

"Uh huh...?" Shade stared at me and shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." I stared at Shade and then at his test. Hmm? Strange. His test is different from mine. A higher level I guess. Ah, whatever.

**~ Later ~**

"How did you do on the test?" Luna asked as we separated from the others to go to our separate classes.

"Zero," I said.

"What?" Luna asked in disbelief. "How can that be? You got tutoring from Shade."

"Yeah however she's a complete idiot and spent the entire time dumbstruck," Shade said coming into step beside us.

"Shut up!" I shouted and punched him in the arm.

"Calm down," Shade said and stopped my second punch.

I stuck my tongue out for the second time today and ran to the classroom. I walked into the classroom saw a group pf boys in the corner whispering. I looked at them. What are they whispering about? These boys are strange.

One boy turned there head and saw me. He turned around and quickly whispered something to the other guys. The other guys got up and stood up super straight. Then was out the door in the next second.

"Strange..."

"Ah! Shade!" I heard.

I turned around and looked outside the doorway. The group of boys were standing in front of Shade and Luna. Luna looked at the boys and noticed me by the boys, then ran to me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know. They said they need to talk to Shade in private," Luna said. "Weird right? And class is going to be soon too!"

I groaned. "Is class all you could think about?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Anyway, want to go eavesdrop?"

"Eavesdropping is not good."

"Whatever, I feel like it."

Luna sighed. "I'll be in the classroom."

"Okay, see you."

**~ In the Corridor ~**

I turned the corner and quickly turned back. I pulled out a cosmetic (Sylvia made me carry it) mirror and held it at an angle so that I could see the boys and Shade, but they couldn't see me.

"Shade, is it true that Fine might be _her_?" one boy asked.

"Who knows," Shade said while putting his hands in his pockets and scratched his head. "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the same boy asked. "Is she really the girl from one hundred years ago?"

"I don't know," Shade said and pushed past the boys. I quickly hid behind a couch that was in the corridor. What are they talking about? Who is the girl from one hundred years ago? And... how could that girl be me?

**~ Back In the Classroom ~**

The teacher (I didn't bother to remember his name, Fred...something) kept talking about whatever he was talking about. I picked up my textbook and read its content. It talked about... Ah! I'm too confused to even bother.

I'm someone from a hundred years ago? That can't be true right? I mean that's impossible. There is no such person that could live from a hundred years ago and look the same as they are now! It's just impossible.

Someone passed out worksheets and I immediately began working on it. I can't be her. They must have got me confused with someone else. But then like I said, no one can live that long and appear the same as they are when they were young. It's just impossible!

"Hey, your answers are all wrong!" Shade said.

"So what?" I asked.

"You seem... annoyed."

"Whatever," I said. "I just don't feel well."

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Fine?" Fred...whatever-sensei said.

"Can I be excused from class? I don't feel well."

He nodded and I got put of my seat. Then I walked away.

**~ Later ~**

I walked down the hallway, completely alone. Finally, I get to have time by myself. _Sigh. _Everyone worries too much. But that's not important. What's important is where Luke is and many other things. I need to find a way to find him. The person who tricked me into liking him. I need to get revenge!

_**Awaken! **_

___Eh? You're here again? Where have you been? I've not heard from you for a while now. _

_**Awaken!**_

___Answer my question! Also, I don't know how to awaken my true self! Don't tell me to do things that are impossible for me. _

_**Awaken! He's near! Luke is near! **_

___Eh? _

_**Awaken!**_

___But... how? I don't know how! How do I awaken my true self? What _is _my true self?_

_**... Your true self will awaken soon. You'll awaken during... the Midnight Tea Party. **_

___Eh?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I sat on the ground and looked up at the night sky, the cool breeze blowing through my hair. The Midnight Tea Party? What's that supposed to be? What's the Midnight Tea Party and when is it? _Sigh. _Who am I really? Does Shade and Sylvia know who I truly am?

"Fine, there you are!" I looked up to see Sylvia running towards me. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just that... Who am I, Sylvia?" I asked, picking a flower growing out of the ground and twirled it around. "You know who I really am right?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"What's the Midnight Tea Party?"

"That's what I was going to tell you! Come on! The party is tomorrow!" Sylvia shouted. "We need to find you a outfit that fits you perfectly!"

Then Sylvia grabbed my hand and dragged me to our dorm.

**~ Later ~**

For 30 minutes, I had to endure Sylvia and the others forcing me to wear different dresses. One was way too revealing, another was way too old fashioned. And another was way too Gothic.

"How about this one?" Sylvia asked.

"Hmm... no. Green does not suit her," Ivy said.

"Then how about... this black one?" Luna asked.

"No, too much black," Ella said.

"This one?" Sylvia and Luna asked, holding the same dress. It was the same off shoulder dress I wore for my date with Dusk. Ivy and Ella nodded yes! I sighed and said, "If this dress was perfect for me, then why didn't you pick it in the first place?"

"No reason. We just thought that maybe you should wear something else," Ivy said.

"Yeah, you always wear the same type of clothing," Ella said.

"Whatever," I said and leaned back in my chair.

**~ At Town ~**

I walked around town in a dress Sylvia and the others had made me wear for no reason at all. It was the same as some of the other dresses she forced me to wear ever since we were children.

The dress was black and white laces around the shoulder and the hem of the dress. This dress seriously reminds me of when Sylvia and I were kids. Sylvia always fantasizes me as some Gothic princess.

"WAH~! You look like a Gothic princess!" Sylvia had shouted. I just looked at her. Back then I never really talked. Always, nodding and shaking my head even when it's not a yes or no question.

I heard a whistle behind me. I turned around to find myself looking at an adolescence wear a wool sweater and black pants. He smirked and said, "Hi, Little Girl. Mind going out with me?"

I glared. "No."

"Oh, aren't you furocius."

I started to walk away, when suddenly he grabbed my hand. "Now don't go."

"Let me go!"

The boy pulled me closer. Tch. This is why I hate boys! Then I was released from his grasp. Twirled into someone else's arms. Their arms sliding around my waist.

"Sorry but she's taken."

"Tch. Whatever," the boy said and ran away. I looked up to see Shade smiling at me. "Don't you look pretty?"

"Are you going to try and flirt with me?" I asked.

"No, I was on my way back when I saw you and that guy."

"Hmph. I could've handled it myself," I said confidently, I did beat up the guy that tried to kidnap me once.

"Really?" he asked with doubt.

"Never mind. I'm going back. I'm not in the mood to eat sweets right now."

"Oh yeah, Dusk said to give you this," Shade said and handed me a hairpin.

"Hmm... how nice of him," I said and took the hairpin. I smiled at Shade. "Tell him I said thanks."

Shade looked away and his tone suddenly went cold. "Whatever."

What's with him?

**~ Back At the Dorm ~**

"Okay, so here are the basic facts about the Midnight Tea Party," Sylvia said as she paced back and forth. "We would drink different types of tea every year. This year we'll be have rose tea."

Luna stood up and pulled out a book. She flipped it open to a page pull of images and started to talk like a storyteller. "The tea party would start at midnight, but the party starts at 10. Usually, it's to get to know others. Also, the party is usually on the night of a full moon."

"Okay... how do you know all this?" I asked the both of them.

"Oh ummm..." Luna trailed off.

"We asked the headmistress," Ella said, quickly covering for Luna.

"Really..." I said, as Ella and Luna looked around nervously. "Fine, I believe you."

"Really? I mean, okay then... on to the next fact," Luna said and continued to talk. I sighed and continued to listen. A midnight tea party? _That _is just ridiculous! I've never heard of such a thing. There is no way this kind of party could ever exist, but considering how fancy this school is, it's quite possible.

"Are you listening?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes, I'm listening. Continue," I said.

"Anyway, as I was saying..."

This is boring. I'm going to sleep. Then I leaned back and rested while I can.

_ "Rein, you are the only one allowed in here okay?" I said strictly. "Make sure you don't invite your friends."_

_ "I know, Fine. It's because I'm... well... I guess you already know," Rein smiled and walked back to our room. _

_ 5 hours past and the party started. The lights are dull, but it's just the way I like it. I don't like the light. It's too bright it stings my eyes. I started to attack the cakes on the table as usual. Rein stood by me and hid as everyone came to greet us. _

_ "Rein, don't worry," I said. "Everyone at the Midnight Tea Party knows. There is really no need to worry."_

_ "I know. It's just that... this is my first Midnight Tea Party. I don't know what to do," Rein said. _

_ "Don't worry. Just follow what I do. Except for the eating thing."_

_ Rein laughed. "All right."_

I opened my eyes wide. No one was around. They probably went to dinner. I sighed and got into my bed. I don't feel like eating tonight. I actually feel sick. I've been in a Midnight Tea Party before and I never knew. What's going on?


	15. Chapter 15 Final Chapter to Part 1

**Sorry for the long wait. ^-^" Anyway, this is the final chapter of part 1 for A Night to Remember. I'll be working on part 2 after I finish my other two stories: Can I Have This Dance? and the sequel of Separated by Destiny. **

**I'm starting on the sequel of Separated by Destiny (Assassin of the Moonlit Night) right now. Look forward to it. **

**Anyway, enjoy~ ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 - Final Chapter of Part 1<strong>

"It's almost time for the Midnight Tea Party! I can't wait!" Sylvia sang.

"What's so exciting about it?" I asked.

"Everything about it is exciting!"

"Whatever."

Sylvia stuck her tongue out. "Oh, right. I have something to do with the others. We'll see you back in the dorm okay?"

"Fine."

"All right. See you later."

Sylvia ran off to the garden and I waved goodbye. Weird. Usually they would include me. Why aren't they now? This is seriously strange. Ah whatever. It's probably nothing. Oh shoot! I need to return the book to the library.

**~ In the Corridor ~**

What the H? Where... is... everybody? I wondered as I walked through the empty corridor. Usually, it would be really packed. This is getting stranger by the moment.

Maybe they're setting up for the Midnight Tea Party.

But then that's impossible because it does not take that much people to set up for it. Does it?

I continued to walk, until I saw Dusk leaning against a column. I turned around and asked, "Where is everybody? You and I are like the only two people around."

Dusk sighed. "I don't know. Maybe they ditched us and went on a trip somewhere."

Dusk looked away and began to walk away. "Oh yeah. Before I forget." Dusk turned around. "Headmistress said there was an accident in the garden and told you not to go there. Sylvia somehow convinced Headmistress that she can handle it."

"All right. I won't go there," I said. Though it's probably a lie.

"Liar."

"How'd you know?"

He shrugged. "I just know."

"Whatev- Shoot! I need to return this book," I said and ran into the library."

**~ Later ~**

"Fine, you have to put on the dress... or else I'll cut your bangs," Ella threatened.

"Fine! I'll wear the dress, but no make up!" I shouted.

"All right," Ella said and backed away. She looked at Sylvia and she shrugged. Probably communicating with Ella through her eyes, if that is even possible.

I got into the dress, still wearing the pink tank top and white shorts. Sylvia pulled my hair into pigtails and said, "There. No make up. Though I do wish you'll wear it tonight. It's a special occasion."

I glared at her and she backed off. I wore the heels that matches with my dress and walked to the window. I looked at the sky filled with stars and a single red moon.

_The red moon, or harvest moon, is out again huh? Sigh. When will the secrets of my past be revealed? Or am I too scared to find out?_

"Fine, we're going," Ella said.

"All right."

**~ In the Ballroom ~**

The tables were set around the perimeter of the room. The decorations wear gorgeous. The lights were a little too bright. There was not a single dust in the room. Also, there was not a single refreshment on the tables.

"Where are the snacks?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Like the name of this party, it starts at midnight. Though it is only ten right now," Sylvia said.

"Then why are we here so early?" I asked. "I can't wait another two hours!"

Sylvia sighed. "The two hours is so we can socialize with other students. We didn't really do that much... Actually, it's more like you didn't do that."

"Whatever, I never really liked to socialize."

"Come on. Headmistress' speech is beginning," she said and dragged me to the center of the room.

"Glad you can make it, girls. I hope this party will turn _great _tonight," Headmistress said and smiled.

"Yeah, sure..." I mumbled.

Sylvia elbowed my in the ribs. "Ow!"

"What?" she asked.

I glared and listened to the Headmistress' speech. "Students of St. Lucia academy. I'm so glad you can all make it hear tonight and welcome to the 100th annual Midnight Tea Party..." I began to tune out. I leaned closer the Sylvia and said, "I'm going to go walk in the garden."

"Okay, be sure to be back by midnight though," she said without looking at me.

"Bye~"

I closed the door behind me after I got out. I leaned against the door and looked at the night sky again. I closed my eyes and breathed. I've always loved the cool night smell. It's so relaxing.

I opened my eyes again. The moon was still red, but it doesn't really matter. I kind of like it like that.

I probably liked it like that as a child too.

**~ In the Garden ~**

I walked through the maze, totally lost. Which is kind of strange. I never get lost in mazes. I looked at my watch. AH! 5 minutes till it is midnight! I guess I have no choice but to push through the hedge.

Once I got out, I checked my watch again. 30 more seconds. I must hurry! Then there was a sudden pain in my chest. I fell to the floor. What's going on? I asked myself, though I don't even know the answer. The pain in my chest started to hurt even more.

I closed my eyes and letted out a scream. My vision was blurred from the tears. I closed my eyes again, wishing the pain would stop. Suddenly, it did but with a sudden thirst. I opened my eyes wide and slowly got up. I sniffed the air and licked my mouth. _What's going on? _I ran to the gates of the school. _Where am I going? What am I doing?_

Then someone blocked my path. I looked at him and glared. _Bright! What are you doing? _Then someone else hit my in the back of my neck, causing me to black out. But before I did, I saw, through my blurred vision, the person behind me. I closed my eyes and fell into the arms of Shade.

**~ Later ~**

I woke up in the headmistress' office with everyone surrounding me. I gave them a confused look.

"Are you feeling okay, Fine?" Headmistress asked.

"Yeah, perfectly fine," I said.

"Anyway, here," Headmistress said and handed me a drink. _Rose tea. _

"Thank you." I took a sip and set it on the table. There a sudden silence that followed after that which started to feel real awkward. "What?" I asked.

Sylvia and the others looked around nervously. "What?" I repeated. Then finally, Headmistress sighed and said, "Fine, we have something to tell you."

"What?" I asked.

"The truth is..." Headmistress trail off.

"What? The suspense is really killing me," I said loudly.

Headmistress sighed again. "Fine, you're a -"

"Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger, but then I can't have it revealed just yet... maybe I can. Why not make a guess of who Fine really is? I'd give you a preview of the next part if you participate. You don't have to participate if you don't want to and the answer does not have to be correct. ^-^" Anyway, look forward to my other stories and the next part. Thanks for reviewing my stories. ^-^<strong>


	16. A Night to Remember part 2 summary

Fine went to a school full of boys and met new friends. She had a lot of fun or at least until she found out about her true form. After finding out what she really is, Fine has to deal with awakening, her past, and her love life. But her love life is a different story. Right now she has to deal with awakening her true form. Her non-huamn blood. Her form as a vampire.


	17. Part 2  Chapter 1

**Yay! Part 2 is finally out! T-T Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter. Oh and I'm finally back! I guess you guys already know... T-T Oh and I'm making this a 4 part story instead of 3 part because I just remembered something I wanted to add to it. Anyway, ENJOY~ ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Hey, Fine," Sylvia, or rather Silver, said. **(By the way, it's in the afternoon in the story right now)**

I smiled. "Hey."

We walked quietly down the bright corridor and turned when there was a corner. It has been a month since I first found out what I really am. Though I've heard it a month ago (and though I'm still not one yet-I don't know why. Headmistress won't tell me), I'm still shocked that I'm a vamp.

**Flashback**

_"What?" I asked. "What do you mean? I'm a... vampire?"_

_"Didn't you feel a sudden thirst? Didn't you feel a sudden pain in your chest?" Headmistress asked. "That was the beginning of you turning into a vampire. Or rather, you turning back into a vampire. _

_"What? I don't understand."_

_Shade sighed and said, "You were originally a vampire."_

_"... EHH!?" _

_Shade sighed again. "That was why you felt a sudden thirst in your throat." _

_"But... how can I be a vamp? I... really confused! Then why won't you guys, who are still vampires, burn up in the sunlight?"_

_"Vampires don't burn up in the sunlight as long as they have these kind of rings protecting them __**(I actually got that idea from Vampire Diaries ^-^" So the idea belongs the author of that series)**__," Ella said. I looked at their hands and saw that Ivy, Ella, Sylvia, and Luna have a ring on their fingers. I looked at Shade and Bright; they had no rings on their fingers. _

_I pointed to Shade and Bright's hands. "Then how about you guys?"_

_"We wear necklaces. Any type of anti-sunburning, or whatever you want to call it, is fine. As long as you wear one you won't burn up."_

_"So all of you guys are vampires?"_

_"I know it's really hard to take in, but you'll get used to it soon __**and **__I'll tell you more when I have time... But before that... Sylvia might want to tell you her _actual _name."_

_"What?" I looked at Sylvia. "Your actual name?"_

_"Yes," she said. "It's actually Silver. And I'm actually you and your sister's personal maid from a hundred years ago."_

_"Oh... What?!"_

_Sylvia...no __**Silver**__ sighed. "Is it really that hard to handle? You're a vamp from a hundred years ago. You, Bright, and Shade are the only pure blood vamps in this room. The rest of us are noble vamps." _

_"What? Me, Shade, and Bright are pure bloods?" I asked, not believing._

_"Don't you read vampire books?" Ivy asked and I nodded. "Well, as you should already know, pure bloods have a higher status than any other vampire."_

_I nodded again. "That's why I'm serving you!" Sylv-Silver said._

_"I still don't understand... why are __**you **__serving me? why not someone else?" _

_"I don't know! I was chosen to do that by your parents!"_

_"My parents?"_

_Silver nodded and I looked down. "Oh." _

**End of Flashback**

It was shocking that Silver was actually my personal maid... but I'd rather have her as a friend than as a maid...

"It's nice that we got to have a break, isn't it?" Silver asked.

I nodded. "I'm going to eat a bunch of sweets when I get to the Grand Hall."

Silver smiled. "Yeah, that was how you were like before that incident."

I stopped walking. Silver looked at me. "What wrong?"

A dark aura appeared above me. I turned to Silver who did not flinch or move away. "Please, don't talk about that incident in front of me."

"Oops!" She said, not really meaning it. "Sorry. I forgot."

I sighed. "Can you leave me alone for a moment?"

"Sure, whatever you say." Then Silver slowly turned around and walked away.

I sighed when she was out of sight and started to walk towards the Grand Hall.

**Normal PoV**

Fine sat down in one of the chairs in the Grand Hall and sighed again. Why is it that whenever someone mentions her family she becomes like this? Why? Is it because she does not want to remember what had happened to them? The dreams have stopped, but then her memory has not come back. Which should be good right? It's sometimes best not to remember right? Fine sighed once more after she got her food and sat back down. _Now... I don't even know what is good and what is bad. Should I remember my past or not?_

Fine felt something on her head and heard a voice say, "What's with that face?"

"Nothing," Fine said and took the plate of her head. "Thanks, Shade." She silently ate the sweets that Shade gave her. Shade sat down next to her.

"Did someone mention something about your past in front of you?" he asked.

Fine stopped eating and stared at Shade. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Well... first of all you were sighing a lot. Second, you keep flinching whenever someone mentions something about your past. Third, you asked yourself 'Should I remember my past or not' out loud."

Fine sighed and leaned on the table. "I'm really confused. What should I do?"

"That's for you to decide."

"I guess, but I really don't know how!"

Fine continued to eat again and silently began to think, trying not to speak aloud this time. Then she remembered a question in her mind since the day she found out that she was a vampire. She turned to Shade and asked, "Hey, Shade? Why can't _I_ drink blood yet? You and everyone else in this school drinks blood why can't I? I'm a vampire aren't I?"

Shade stared at her, thinking: "Should I tell her? Or should I not?" He kept staring at her, causing Fine to wave her hand in front of his face. Finally, Shade decided he should tell her _but_ only one part of it.

"You're not a vampire yet. Even without the ring that protects you from sunlight, you won't burn up yet. Your just awakening. You're still a human, and you can't back into a vampire yet," Shade said and leaned in to whisper into her ears. "By the way, you're the only _human _in this school. Every one of us would love to drink your blood." Shade then pulled back and lick his lips to tease her. Fine scooted back and blushed. Shade laughed. "Don't worry. No one would _ever_ drink from you. Because... the headmistress would never let them."

"Why is that?"

"Why?" Shade smiled. "That's because... Headmistress... would only let pure bloods do that."

Fine stared at Shade, wide eyed and scooted back a little more. "Can I really trust you, Shade?"

Shade smiled and laughed. "Of course. Besides Headmistress would kill me if I or any one else drinks from you."

"But why can't I turn back into a vampire yet?" Fine asked Shade.

Shade shrugged. "I don't know. Only the headmistress does. She won't tell anyone though."

"Should I ask her?"

"If she won't tell me, she probably won't tell you."

"Oh. I guess you're right. Anyway, thanks."

"What for?" Shade asked as Fine got up and put the plate away.

"For cheering me up! You're such a great friend."

Shade shrugged. "Whatever."

"Bye. See you later."

Shade waved and looked out the window as Fine walked out of the building. He sighed. _The only way for her to turn into a vampire again is for... Never mind. I don't think I can do it. Why does it have to me? Headmistress seriously is out of her mind. _

**Flashback**

_"Headmistress, are you serious?" Shade asked. The headmistress simply nodded. "Are you out of your mind?!"_

_"No I'm not. This is the only way!" the headmistress said. _

_"There's no way I'm doing it!" _

_"Well, Bright can't do it because he has something else to do... So, you're the only one left!"_

_"Is that really the only way?" _

_The headmistress nodded. "Since she is human, she doesn't have the ability to withstand her vampire blood. Also, vampire blood kills humans so you have to do this by the next night of the full moon. Or else Fine will die."_

_Shade shook his head and sighed. "All right, I'll do it."_

_"Thank you, Shade."_

**End of Flashback**

_Yup, _Shade thought. _She has to be out of her mind. It's not as easy as she thinks. _


	18. Part 2 Chapter 2

**Enjoy~ Sorry for the long update!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shade's PoV<strong>

"Headmistress, do I still need to do it?" I asked.

"Yes, Shade. It's your responsibility. I gave you this task because you're the only that _can _do it. You already know the reason why Bright can't do it. He has a task similar to yours, but slightly different."

"But Headmistress! I don't think I can! I don't want to do it!"

"Shade, you have to!" the headmistress shouted. "You know what Bright has to do. You know how difficult that is for him? He can't do it either, but he is doing it anyway. The deadline for both of you is the same!"

"Yes, Headmistress I understand."

"Good. Now come up with a strategy. If you can by then... then I'll help you will it somehow."

"Thanks, Headmistess. May I be dismissed now?"

"Yes, Shade."

I bowed respectfully knowing that if I don't follow what she wants, I'll be in serious trouble. And... I think I'll have to follow her plans to help Fine turn into a vampire before Fine dies. I of course can't do it, but Headmistress can. She can help me. However her plans are kind of scary... Well, I'll just have to wait and see what would happen once that day comes when I really really need to do what she had asked.

**Normal PoV**

Fine looked at Shade who had bags under his eyes. They were both in an empty classroom, sitting at their desks near the window, and he was resting on his arms and he seems to have fallen asleep. Fine giggled and reached over to poke his cheeks. Shade opened one of his eyes and groaned. "How long was I asleep?"

"For a while," Fine said and smiled. "I wouldn't worry too much though. The lesson hasn't started yet. Actually, no body is here. I'm actually kind of curious. Why is the whole school gone? And why are we -oh and Dusk!- the only ones here?"

"Must be the work of the headmistress," Shade said (Fine nodded when he said that) and lowered his voice. "But that is not what I'm worried about."

"Hmm?" Fine looked at Shade. "Did you say something?"

"No, you're probably hearing things."

"No I'm not. You definitely said something. I just didn't hear correctly!"

"You sure now?" Shade asked as he leaned closer to her. **(I really wish I could draw this and put it on deviantART but I can't draw good yet!)**

Fine blushed and nodded. Shade's eyes started to close a little and he started to fall asleep again. But this time, Shade fell asleep on Fine's lap, making her feel really uncomfortable.

"Shade?"

There was no response and Fine had no choice but to let him sleep on her lap for a while. Then, Fine too started to fall asleep. What the two didn't know was that from the door, there was someone watching them. His red eyes full of jealousy, he didn't understand this feeling. All he knows was that it was a distraction from his task at hand. He was supposed to be here to kill her. He was suppose to kill Fine. However, there is an obstical in the way. He has no choice but to kill him first.

Shade woke up one he heard the sound of someone's stomach growl. He opened his eyes to find that Fine was sleeping and he was on her lap. He carefully got up, trying not to accidentally hit her head and trying not to wake her up. But, unfortunately, Fine woke up right when Shade's face was inches away from hers.

Their eyes widened. Fine leaned back on her seat and Shade sat up quickly making his head feel dizzy **(Does that ever happen to you when you just suddenly stand up or sit up too quickly?)**. Shade turned his back on Fine, making sure she does not see the blush on his face. They stayed quiet and Shade silently got up to leave the classroom. But not before telling Fine this: "I'm going to the headmistress's office to see if she left a note for me or something"

"Uh... Sure, bye!"

Shade walked out of the classroom and looked over his shoulder to see a really red Fine. Shade then turned back around and walked to the office.

Shade opened the door to the headmistress's office with a key that she entrusted him with. She walked into the clean office and went to her desk. There, Shade spotted a note on a piece of paper that said:

_Shade, _

_ Sorry for not telling you this beforehand, but while you and Fine were sleeping I told the whole school that we're going to go on a field trip. Of course you should know the reason for why. __**(It's to help prevent students from drinking from humans, to control their thirst)**__ Also, the other reason is that I want you to take this opportunity to do your task. _

_- Headmistress_

_P.S. We're going to be gone for a whole week. Good luck~! Oh! and look at the very bottom drawer on the right and you'll find something really interesting. _

Shade crumpled the paper. Seriously... that headmistress. Why does she care so much for Fine anyway? She has absolutely no blood relations with her so why?

Shade then remembered the very last part of the note and opened the very last drawer on the right of her desk. There, he found a huge file with the title **Top Secret**. Shade opened it and found a picture of a young girl that resembles Fine. She had blue hair and was smiling gently. The girl hugged a girl that was clearly Fine, who was smiling energetically. Showing off her fangs. The other girl however did not have fangs. That right. The other girl is Rein, Fine's human twin sister. When Fine and Rein were born, Fine had gotten the blood of a vampire while Rein didn't. Elsa and Truth, were both pure blood vampires. They didn't know why Rein wasn't born as a vampire, but they both treasured their daughters. No matter what they are. They didn't care if they are human or a vampire, they just care about their daughters as a person.

Shade looked at the file with interest. He closed and smiled. The headmistress was right. This really does seem interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know I said I was going to update it next week or maybe the week before but what I didn't know was that I ended up doing something fun that weekend and completely forgot and of course more homework. But I really hoped you guys enjoyed it. Though it was short. Sorry about that. I'll try to put more chapters out once I could manage my time more. <strong>


	19. Part 2 Chapter 3

**Sorry, so~~ sorry for not updating this sooner. This took me so long to update it is not even funny. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I think I'll make part 2 about 5-10 chapters. Originally it would be about 15 chapters but... I think there are too little events I could think of. The other parts are going to be longer though. ^-^ Anyway, Enjoy~:**

* * *

><p>Shade continued to read the contents of the folio. Rein was born without the blood of a vampire, while Fine was. Her family was killed by a vampire hunter, but Rein was not sparred. Even though she has human blood she was killed. Bright has a task similar to his. To bring Rein back to life. To bring a normal human back to life... That's impossible... Unless Rein actually has vampire blood. If she did, why did Rein have human characteristics in the first place. That's just impossible right? But Rein's body has been of the same age as when she was killed. The same age as Fine now. So... maybe... she did have a vampire's blood but was born with human characteristics.<p>

_Knock. Knock._

"What?" Shade asked rudely, knowing already who it was.

Dusk opened the door and faked a smile. "Hi, Shade. I just wanted to talk to you about something. Is it okay for me to come in?"

Shade glared at Dusk. "Obviously," Shade said. "The answer is no."

Dusk fake pouted. "You're always so mean." Then Dusk smiled. "Hey, mind telling me more about Fine?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Why?" Dusk's smile widened. "Of course, it's because I have a little bit more information about Fine than you."

"Then why do I need to tell you more?"

"Because... I need to confirm something." Dusk slowly walked into Shade's dorm room. "Is it true that Fine is actually the vampire from a hundred years ago?"

"I'm not sure, why do you just go to where ever the headmistress went to and ask her?"

"Come on!" Dusk begged. "I just need to know! I need to know it was really her! I need to know if she is human or vampire!"

Shade glared at Dusk again. "The answer is no! And get out of my room!"

Dusk raised both hands, surrendering. "All right. Then I'll ask Fine myself," he said and backed away.

Shade glared at the back of Dusk's head and quickly shoved the folio into his bag. When he shoved the folio into his bag, a note dropped out. Shade picked it up and read: _Shade, I forgot to mention this is my other note. Don't every let Fine be alone! Not when a vampire hunter might be lurking around. There are still some left in the world, only in secret. Fine is the main target. Some of those hunters still thinking that Fine is still alive. So I repeat. __**Don't ever let Fine be alone.**__ Oh and one more thing. You and Fine would have to sleep in the same dorm together until we get back. Sorry for the inconvenience. And another thing, don't forget about Fine's ability. If she ever has a weird dream, tell her it's nothing and sent me a letter immediately. You should already know how to send it to me. Oh, and in the kitchen I have something prepared for you. Don't let anyone else drink it other than you. It's yours. You would need it. It's in the secret cabinet behind one of the drawers. Anyway, see you when I come back~! ~ ciao. _

_ Then, _grabbing his bag with him, Shade went to find Fine.

**In the Library**

Shade put his hand on Fine's shoulder, startling the red head. Fine turned around and sighed in relief. "Oh!" she said. "Shade, you scared me! I thought you were a... oh, wait you are a blood sucking monster. But a nice one."

Shade sat down in a chair next to her. "You're acting strange."

Fine sighed. "It's nothing. Just a bad dream."

"Scared over just a dream," Shade said and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Fine asked, but Shade continued laughing. "Shade!"

Shade finally stopped laughing. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it... The dream that is."

"You don't even know what that dream was. How would you know if it was okay or not?"

Shade shrugged and finally asked, "What's the dream about?"

Fine looked around and leaned close to Shade's ear. She whispered, "I had a dream that I was being chased after a pure blood. His fangs sank into my neck and I've become a vampire once again. Then, I see _that_ person again. That person is Luke. The vampire hunter that killed my family. He was at the school with his sword in hand and... you probably know what happens next."

Shade stared at her in shock and slowly nodded. "That dream... does the vampire look familiar to you?"

Fine shook her head. "I didn't see his face."

"How are you so sure that it's a he?"

"His grip and hands. A girl could tell the differences you know."

Shade continued to stare at Fine. Fine fidgeted under his gaze. "What?" she asked. Shade shook his head. "Nothing."

**From a Tree**

A girl with long brown hair sat and watched the two in the library. She turned to the girl next to her and smiled. The girl had long black hair next to her smiled back, a silent message sent between them. Then the girl with black hair frowned. The girl with brown hair smiled at her reassuringly, knowing what she was thinking. "Don't worry," the girl with brown hair said. "She would know and of course she would be all right. She's survived up until now right?"

The girl with black hair smiled slightly, but was still worried. _Would she really know and be okay at the same time?_

**Back in the Library**

"Anyway, Fine. For the whole week, you are never to leave my side," Shade said.

"Why?" Fine asked. "I can't stay by your side for that long you know! There is also a rule regarding the dorms."

"Don't worry about that," Shade said. "The security guards went with the headmistress. Though I don't know why."

Fine laughed a little. "Then that means I'll be going to your dorm right?"

Shade nodded. "The least thing I want to happen is to find a lot of 'girls stuff' when in a girl's room.

Fine laughed. "Well, what do you expect? It's a girl's room."

"More like _girls'_ room. It's plural."

"Right," Fine said. "I need to pack now then."

"Of course, I'll be following you."

"Right..." Fine smiled at Shade who just shrugged. Then he remembered what the headmistress told him. "But first," he said. "I need to go to the kitchen to get something."

"What for?"

"It's nothing." Shade grabbed Fine's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. As they walked there, Fine remember her question earlier. "Why do I need to stay by your side at all time?"

"Why? It's because of the headmistress' orders."

"Oh."

**In the kitchen**

Shade opened the secret cabinet. He looked at the bottle with red liquid inside and asked himself: _Is it safe to drink?_

Shade looked back at Fine to see if she was watching. Fine was sitting on the kitchen counter top looking around, but occasionally looking at Shade. Shade looked at the red liquid again and saw a note on it.

_Shade, _

_ This liquid would help you with your task. Please drink it all by tonight. This liquid would make you thirsty for Fine's blood each day until the day of the full moon. At that point you will have to drink Fine's blood. Bright has already completed his task. He completed it just last night when we left secretly. Now it is your turn to finish yours. You could drink other blood but then you would still have that desire for Fine's blood. I suggest you drink this liquid now too if I were you. Because, if you drink it later, you might have a stronger desire for her blood if you drink it at night. If you do choose to drink it now, take the this blindfold off this bottle and tie it around Fine's eyes so she won't see you drink it. _

_- Headmistress _

Shade looked at Fine and gulped. Slowly, he took the blindfold off the bottle and walked towards Fine. Fine smiled at Shade and asked," Shade, are you done?"

Shade shook his head. "Not yet, but Headmistress wants me to put this blindfold on you because it's something you can not see."

Fine frowned. "What is it that I can not see?"

Shade wrapped the blindfold around Fine's eyes and tied it tightly. He whispered into her ear. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret right?"

"You never said it was a secret!"

"Well it is," Shade said and stood in front of her. "How man fingers am I holding up?"

"How should I know?" Fine shouted. "I can't see because of the blind fold."

"Exactly," Shade said and ordered Fine. "Don't you dare look."

"What are you doing exactly?"

Shade walked back to drawer. "It's a secret so I can't tell you."

Fine sighed. "Fine."

Shade opened the bottle and stared at the scarlet red color. Is it really okay to drink? he wondered and then shut his eyes. He brought the edge of the bottle to his lips and drank the red liquid in one gulp. Surprisingly the liquid was sweet and tasty. And... he suddenly wanted more. Shade shook his head and walked back to Fine.

"Shade?" she asked. "Are you done?"

Shade sighed and shook his head. "Yes, I'm done. I'm just a little... Never mind."

Fine tilted her head and asked,"Can you take the blind fold off now?"

"Yeah." Shade leaned close to Fine and started to untie the blind fold. Then he stopped. He smelled something sweet in the air. And kind of tasted it in his mouth. It was the same taste and smell as the liquid his just drank. And... it was coming from the girl right next to him. Shade pulled back. Now realizing what he had just drank. He just drank Fine's blood. But how did the headmistress get that much blood from Fine? Shade looked at Fine and he felt thirsty. He leaned close to Fine's neck and opened his mouth wide... "Shade?" Fine asked. "Are you going to take of the blindfold or not?"

Shade blink. "Sorry," he said and untied the blind fold.

Fine blinked and smiled at Shade. "What's wrong? Anyway, let's go back to my dorm I need to pack some stuff."

Shade nodded and allowed Fine to grab his hand and drag him to her dorm. He looked at Fine's neck as they walked there. He covered his mouth with his free hand and looked away. Did he really try to drink from her?

From the roof of a building, a boy was watching them. The same boy from earlier. His red eyes were still filled with jealousy however there is something else. Impatience. He wanted the day for Fine to turn into a vampire to come sooner. The sooner it was the better because... it meant he could finally get revenge of the girl who killed his family. But then, it meant that he need to wait for Shade to drink from Fine... and feed Fine his blood **(This was from Vampire Knight and Vampire Diaries)**. However he had one thing that he had in doubt, just like Dusk. Could Fine really be that vampire Fine?


	20. Part 2 Chapter 4

**I am so so sorry for the long wait. I was going to put this up months ago, but I guess I forgot to finish it. T-T Sorry~ Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. By the way, there will only be 5 chapters for part 2. The other two parts are going to have 10 chapters or more. Enjoy~ ^-^**

* * *

><p>The sun has begun to set and the moon was about to rise. It has been the 4th day since the headmistress had left with the other vampire students on a "trip". It was 5 hours till midnight and Shade just sat in his dorm room, looking outside his open window. Midnight is the time he absolutely has to bite Fine. Of course it is all under the orders of Headmistress. He can't do it, though. He just can't. However, Shade can't back away from this task either. Bright had already finished his task. Now, he had to finish his.<p>

Shade sighed again, just as Fine came out of the bathroom. Her shoulder-lengthed black hair was wet and she had a towel over her head. She wore a pink cami with white laces and white shorts. Shade just stared at Fine, thinking: _Her style is totally different from the Fine from a hundred years ago. _

Fine caught Shade staring at her and immediately turned bright red. "Wh-what?" she stuttered.

Shade shook his head. "Nothing."

"There is definitely something," Fine argued. "You were looking at me in this outfit weren't you? Well, it can't be helped. Silver must have taken my other pairs of pajamas (I can't believe I spilled hot chocolate on both of the pajamas she left), now I need to wear this."

Shade sighed. "I wasn't thinking that. I was thinking that you're style is completely different from the Fine from the past."

"So, what of it?"

Shade crossed his arms. "Well, the Fine I knew always wore anything red and black. No innocent looking colors like pink and white."

Fine shrugged. "I _may _be the Fine from the past, but that does not mean that I have the same interests as her."

"I forgot to mention that some of her clothes were really revealing."

Fine blushed bright red again. "H-how, revealing?"

Shade got off the bed and leaned closer to Fine. "Really revealing."

Fine was now blushing a darker shade of red. "Wh-what? I wouldn't wear those types of clothes."

Shade laughed. "I was just kidding. Of course you wouldn't."

"Then why are you saying that I did?"

Shade shrugged. "No reason."

Fine stared at him suspiciously and decided to ask the question that has been bothering her for a while now. "How do you know me? I have dreams of my past life, but I don't ever remember seeing you."

Shade stared at Fine and sighed. "Yes, you've never met me before but how I know you is something that the headmistress has forbidden me to say. At least until you've become a vampire again."

Fine sighed. "But how am I supposed to be a vampire again?"

Shade looked at Fine's neck, suddenly smelling the sweet scent again. He shook his head and said, "The headmistess never tells us anything anyway."

"You're right. Well..." Fine looked at the sun set. She sighed and smiled. "I'm going to go to the library or the garden. I can't sleep."

Fine walked out the door to Shade's dorm. Shade stared at the ceiling, thinking about his task. Shade sighed, realized that Fine has just walked out of the room with _that _outfit. Shade got up and grabbed a coat. Then he walked out the door to search for Fine.

**In the Garden**

Fine breathed in the cool night air. It was boring in the library and she couldn't find anything about her past in there, so she decided to go to the garden. As always, the garden was really beautiful. Fine smiled at the scene at the moon above. Time sure does pass by quickly, she thought.

She looked around the garden and walked to a bush. The bush was filled with red and white roses. She smiled at them. It kind of reminded her of something, but she just forgot. Fine got up and smiled again. Now is not the time to be depressed, she thought. Well, it's best I get back now.

She looked back up at the moon and her eyes widened in shock. The moon was now red. "When... did it turn red?" she asked herself.

There was a rustle in one of the bushes. "Who's there?" she asked.

The rustling did not stop. Fine narrowed her eyes and felt her heart beating faster and faster. Suddenly, Dusk popped out from the bush.

"Fine, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just walking," Fine said, surprised. "What about Dusk?"

"Same. How about we walk to the forest together?"

"You mean that forest?" Fine asked, pointing to a dark forest.

Dusk nodded. "I really wanted to go there to check some things out. Don't you?"

Fine nodded, though she did not really mean it. "Y-Yeah but don't you think that the forest seems a little scary?"

"How? It's fun when it's creepy."

"Really, I don't really think-"

Dusk grabbed Fine's arm. "Come on, let's go before someone ruins the fun."

**In the 'Forbidden' Forest**

Fine looked around, and sighed. "Dusk," she said. "Don't you think we should get back? It's really scary here. It's dark too!"

Dusk shook his head and smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Fine looked at her feet and continued to follow Dusk. A twig snapped under her feet and birds started to fly from their nests. She stood up straighter and started to shiver. She realized that she was not wearing a jacket and she was only wear her camisole and shorts. She blushed when she, also, realized that the area around her chest was revealing. She looked at Dusk and then back at the school.

"Hey, Dusk," Fine said. "Don't you think we're getting a little too far away from school?"

"Nope, we're here anyway."

"We're where-"

Fine stared at the house in front of her. She stared at it and her eyes started to widen. That house was the cabin from her dreams, the one where her mother and sister and herself had escaped to in order to hide from the vampire slayers. But what is it doing here?"

"Fine, do you want to look inside?" Dusk asked.

Fine continued to stare at the house and shook her head, taking a step back.

"Fine, what's wrong?"

"I-I- I just suddenly feel sick," Fine looked at Dusk's eyes. "Take me back to school. I really really feel sick."

Dusk was about to answer when suddenly there was a rustle in own of the bushes. Fine looked at the bush as Shade appeared from it. Shade glared at Dusk and walked to Fine. He wrapped his jacket around her and pulled her close. "Headmistress told us that Fine is not allowed to go into the Forbidden Forest. Don't just drag her here just because you want to confirm something."

Then, Shade walked away. Bringing Fine with him.


	21. Part 2 Chapter 5

**Here is the newest chapter of A Night to Remember after so long (8 months!) Very very sorry about that. I was actually wondering whether or not to continue to fanfic but I decided I should because I kept having tons of story ideas that keeps coming back to this story. Anyway... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The sky has turned dark. The full moon was about to appear. Shade looked at Fine with concern in his eyes. She was shivering really badly. Her face was really pale and she looked as if she would faint or throw up. "You okay?" Shade asked.<p>

Fine shook her head and looked at Shade. "I don't know," she said. Tears streamed down her face. "I don't know. I don't know! I'm so confused. Why? Help me, Shade!"

Shade's bangs cover his face. "I don't know how to help you," said Shade, trying to keep his voice steady. "Sorry."

"Then is there a way to help me remember quickly? If I remember, would that help me? That cabin seemed really familiar. Too familiar. So familiar that it makes me feel like crying. I have a feeling that there are many many sad memories trapped within that cabin! Please, Shade. You got to help me remember!"

Shade's eyes widened as he felt a sudden thirst. He looked at the sky and his eyes widened in terror. The full moon (not to mention, red), which has been covered by gray clouds, have finally appeared. This is the moment he had dreaded. Fine looked at him confused, tears still flowing down her cheeks. "Shade?" she asked.

Fine looked up at the bright, red moon. Fine's eyes widened and her tears stopped flowing down her cheek. Everything went upside down as Fine fell down to the ground with Shade. In that very instant, there was nothing but silence and a sharp pain on Fine's neck. Fine slowly turned her head to her left as she watched a boy with purple hair drink her blood. Fine's eyes widened. She was about to scream when Shade covered her mouth. "Sorry," he said with blood all over his mouth. You could see guilt in his eyes and pain.

Fine didn't move. She just stared at the moon as Shade began to drink from her again. Fine felt a little bit of her life slipping away as Shade continued to drink. Tears fell from her eyes once more.

Shade looked at Fine and then looked up at the sky. He breathed out and bit his wrist. He pulled Fine up so that she was now against his chest and pressed his now bloody wrist onto Fine's mouth. Fine felt the red liquid go down her throat but seconds later, started feeling a hot burning sensation within her and started to struggle. Shade held her down so that she can drink his blood.

**~ Flashback~**

_"Shade," said the Headmistress. "Remember. Once you drink Fine's blood, you must feed her your own. And you should know why."_

_ "She will die from blood loss. Yeah yeah I know." _

_ "If you know that, then that also means that you know that she will need to drink your blood. Vampire blood may have the ability to kill but it also has the ability to heal but only when the person is in danger or on the brink of death."_

**~ End of Flashback~**

Fine continued to struggle. Shade heard a rustle from the bushes. He turned his head to find the Headmistress standing there with Silver. Shade's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What do you mean by what am I doing here?" the Headmistress asked. "I'm the headmistress of this school."

"I know that," Shade snapped. "I mean what are you doing here? You are supposed to be gone for a week!"

"Oh~! I lied!" the Headmistress laughed.

"That's not funny!" Shade shouted. Fine coughed, and Shade turned his attention back to Fine.

The Headmistress sighed and walked to where Fine is. "Well at least you were able to complete your task."

Shade just stared at Fine who looked as if she was going to die from the pain. "How long before I can't stop?"

"Probably one more minute," Silver said. She was looking at Fine with deep concern in her eyes. "Oh yeah." Silver turned to the direction in which she and the headmistress came from. "You can come out now."

Bright stepped out from behind the tree with a girl behind him. The girl had long blue hair and sea green eyes. Shade's eyes widened. "Rein." Rein looked up and smiled slightly. "Nice to see you again, Shade."

Shade turned to Bright. "Why did you bring her here? And how did you bring her back to life?"

Bright smiled slightly. "Calm down. Besides before we start explaining things, we need to first help Fine."

Shade looked at Fine. "Yeah."

Rein walked towards Fine and took her hand. She pressed Fine's hand against her cheek and silently prayed that Fine would be all right. Bright smiled at her. "Don't worry. She _is_ originally a vampire. She will be okay."

Slowly, Fine's hair color began to change. Her black hair started to grow bright and brighter until it was a dark pink (it also grew longer, up to her mid-back). The wound on her neck has started to heal and she was now regaining her consciousness. Her blue and brown eyes were now back to thier original color. Fine looked at Shade who still had blood on his mouth. She scooted away from him, unaware that there were others there.

Shade wiped the blood from his mouth. He walked towards Fine but all she did was scoot away from him even more. She was shaking nonstop and her voice was uneven. "Stay away from me!"

Shade backed away slightly. He looked away as the headmistress knelt down in front of Fine. "Sorry, Fine. I was the one who told him to do it. I'm sorry to have gotten you scared like that." The headmistress patted her head and smiled. Fine looked at the headmistress and more fear filled her eyes. "No! Go away! GO AWAY!" The headmistress touched Fine's arm and tried to calm her down but Fine only slapped her hand away and tried to run away.

Silver blocked her. The headmistress got up on her feet and turned to Shade. "Shade, hold on to her." Shade nodded and took Fine's arms. Fine looked behind her, once she saw Shade she started to scream. "Get away from me! Get away. Get away!"

Fine continued to thrash her hands around until Shade hugged her, trapping both her arms to her side. "Let go of me!"

The headmistress sighed. "We're not going to get anywhere with this. What caused this I wonder? Well, maybe we should put her to sleep for a bit."

The headmistress walked up to Fine. Fine looked at the headmistress in the eye, her own eyes growing bright red. The headmistress smiled. "I see... it was because of your powers. Sorry, Fine. But I'll have to put you to sleep for a little bit." The headmistress's eyes grew bright red and Fine started to lose her consciousness. Shade looked at the headmistress. The headmistress turned her attention to him. She smiled slightly. "I know it is hard to handle the fact that you just drank from your beloved Fine but that was the only way. But that shouldn't be what you should worry about. You should actually worry about the vampire hunters that will be coming after her and how she will handle your very presence."

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is the end of part 2. I know it is short but the transition, or rather awakening, is short so... yeah... I guess I just had to stick with that length. But after this it is going to be... PART 3 where there will be shocking events (probably). <strong>

**So did you guys like this chapter? **

**And I have a new story planned (along with the other new story I was going to write) but this one is going to be a one-shot. And it is also quite funny... at least in my opinion. **

**As for The World's Deadliest Assassin, I will try my very best to update soon. There will be about 15 chapters in total, including an epilogue so look forward to it!**


	22. Part 3 Summary

As Fine fully awakens, another force had made their way to the school of vampires. Fine, along with her twin sister Rein, slowly begins to learn how to survive like a vampire. However, as they continue to do that, Fine starts remember even more horrid memories. Memories that surprises her and the others.

**I'm working on the new chapter of The World's Deadliest Assassin right now, after that I'll get right to A Night to Remember. =) I'll try to update sooner! But only if there is not that much homework...**


	23. Part 3 Chapter 1

**Really sorry (again) for always updating so late. I kind of had writers block for both stories since I didn't know how to put it. And I also had a lot of homework that keeps me up late. ^-^" Well, here is the newest chapter. Enjoy~**

**Oh and a reply to Moonshine Wish (by the way, thanks for always reviewing my stories): Sadly, no, I have not made any progress yet with the riddle due to all the homework. But I will notify you (through my fanfics) once I have. ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>~Dawn~<strong>

Fine layed sound asleep in her bed, her long (for now) red hair sprawled all around her. Shade sat on a stool and watched her sleep. Various thoughts went through his mind but most of all, the one about _their _meeting.

**~Flashback~**

_"Who are you?" asked a young girl with red hair who was playing with a teddy bear. She sat on a bed with black and red sheets. She wore a long red gown and black ribbons to tie her hair. She was around the age of 12, his age. The boy smiled. "My name is Shade. Nice to meet you, my dear wife-to-be."_

_ Fine rose to her feet and walked up to Shade. "So you are the so called cold-hearted vampire." Fien smiled. "Nice to meet you! As you already know, my name is Fine!" Shade's eyes widened. His face turned slightly pink. He chuckled. "You sure are eccentric for someone who is always kept inside." _

_ "So what if I'm kept inside?" Fine asked. "It's still fun!" Even though she said that, Fine couldn't help but feel sad. Being a vampire, she was always left alone in the house because they are afraid that she will be killed by one of the vampire hunters. _

_ "But aren't you sad?" Shade asked. Fine looked at him and looked back down. "I guess." She smiled. "But it can't be helped right? After all, it is for my own safety." Fine played with the arms of the teddy bear. _

_ "But are you really okay with it?" _

_ Fine turned to Shade and pouted. "Shade-san, I really don't want to talk to other people about my thoughts. Even if you are my future husband."_

_ Shade laughed. "Sorry," he said. "I just can't help it. You always seem so sad you know."_

_ "Hmmm..." Fine walked to the barred windows. "You might be right."_

_ "Right about you being sad?"_

_ Fine nodded. "I'm always locked inside the house. There are mainly two reasons. The maids here always says that it was for my safety, but I can't help but think that it's because they can't trust me to control my thirst." _

_ "Ever since that incident?"_

_ Fine's eyes widened and turned to Shade, grabbing his arms. "You know about what happened?"_

_ "I have been informed about that but shouldn't it be obvious that I know?" Shade said. Fine released her grip on Shade and went back to the window. She pressed her hand against the glass. _

_ "It can't be helped. I was still young, knowing nothing of the world and my own identity. I don't know what came over me."_

_ "Well, do you know how to control your thirst now?" Shade asked. _

_ "Well not exactly- Ow!" Fine pulled her hand away from the glass of the window. _

_ "What's wrong?" _

_ "Nothing. It's just the glass," Fine said, showing Shade her injured finger. "Don't worry. It'll heal soon-"_

_ Fine stopped talking. She looked at Shade who was licking the blood of her finger. Shade then moved from her finger to her neck. "Your blood... tastes really good." _

_ "Eh?" _

_ Shade licked her neck. Fine flinched and her face turned bright red. Shade grabbed her arm and pinned it beside her head. "What are you doing?" Fine said frantically. _

_ Shade ignored her. He just licked his lips and pressed it against Fine's neck. Fine's heart started to beat faster from fear. _What is he going to do? He is not going to drink from me is he? _He sinked his teeth into her neck. _

_ Fine's eyes widened and she started to struggle. But Shade was too strong. "L..et...go..." she said. Unfortunately, Shade ignored her and continued to drink from her. The sharp pain coming from her neck was unbearable. _This is the worst.

_A Few Days Later_

_ "Katherine, can you help Fine? Please?" Elsa said as she spoke to her friend. "She has not eaten for days."_

_ "Of course," said a woman with long brown hair. "I'd be glad to help but why isn't Fine eating?"_

_ "I'm not sure myself," Elsa said and glanced at Shade, who was beside her. "Fine has not spoken to anyone since Shade's last visit. I wonder what happened."_

_ "Well, I see what I can do."_

_ Elsa looked at Katherine. "Before that, I'll have to warn you of something."_

_ "What may that be?" _

_ "Ever since Shade's last visit, Fine has been acting strange as you already know. But that is not the only thing," Elsa took a deep breath. "Fine, seems to have developed a deep fear of vampires and blood."_

_ Katherine almost laughed. "How is that even possible? Blood is us vampires' only source of food and something that we love."_

_ "That why I need your help! At this rate, Fine will die."_

_ "All right then. Let's see how your precious Fine is doing." Katherine pushed open the door to Fine's room. She was chained to her chair and her hands were tied behind her back. "Can someone please explain to me why she is in chains?"_

_ "It can't be help," Elsa said. "Each time I untie her, she would immediately start trying to get rid of her fangs and if that does not work, try to commit suicide."_

_ "Well, at least the chains are strong enough to retrain her," Katherine said and strolled in. Elsa stayed behind. She looked at Shade. "Shade, please go in with her. I need to go to Rein. She seems to be upset. Please make sure Fine is okay."_

_ Elsa walked away. Shade watched her leave. He walked into Fine's room and closed the door behind him. _

_ Katherine kneeled down in front of Fine. Shade who was behind her leaned against a wall. Inside, he could feel his hunger rising. Fine was a vampire but why does her blood taste so good? He licked his lips. Katherine noticed this and decided to talk to him about it later. _

_ Fine opened her eyes and saw Katherine and Shade in front of her. She started to scream. "GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!" _

_ Katherine sighed. "What a mess. Well, it can't be helped after that tramatic experience right?"Katherine smiled and looked at Fine's eyes. "Please forget about everything that has happened from that moment."_

_ Fine stopped screaming and started to fall into a deep sleep. _

_ "So that is your power?" Shade said from where he stood. _

_ "Yes, my dear little nephew," Katherine said. "The ability to make one forget or to control one's mind. While yours is the ability to freeze things or embrace everything with darkness. I don't know how long that will last though. She will forget about everything that has happened from that one traumatic incident that has happened, including you Shade." She walked towards Shade. "So tell me, what exactly did you do to Fine?"_

**~End of Flashback~**

Fine's eyes opened, wide. She looked to her left and when she saw Shade next to her, she started to scream. Shade looked at her, shocked. "What's wrong?"

"Get away! Get away!" Fine scooted to the edge of her bed. "Don't come near me!" Shade got up and got closer to her. She scooted back even more and scratched herself against something. Blood flowed out of her arm. Shade caught the scent and felt a sudden thirst.

He and Fine was alone in this building. No one will hear Fine's screams or smell her blood. It would be okay to take just a little sip right?

Shade grabbed Fine's arm and drank from the cut. However, the wound healed, which resulted in him biting Fine. Fine flinched. Her hands were shaking and she felt dizzy. Everything in the room was spinning. Black dots started appearing out of the corner of her eyes. There was one thought that kept approaching her mind. One word that made her not think of anything else. _Blood._

Fine opened her mouth. She eyed Shade's neck, her eyes bright red. She moved closer to Shade's neck and sank her teeth into it. Shade, surprised, looked at Fine. He stopped drinking Fine's blood and smiled slightly. "I forgot," Shade said. "You must be hungry huh?"

Fine did not pay him any attention and continued to drink from him. However, she was soon interupted from a knock on the door. Shade and Fine turned to look at the door to the room. There stood the headmistress with her hands crossed over her chest and eyes that revealed anger. "You guys do know that blood sharing is forbidden right?"


	24. Part 3 Chapter 2

**Okay, this chapter is short. Sorry~ I didn't know how to add more detail for this chapter because it is kind of meant to be short. But the next chapter will be longer. I promise. ^-^" Anyway, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>The headmistress walked across the room and pulled Shade away from Fine. Fine licked her lips. The headmistress gave her a blood bag and turned to Shade once Fine had opened it.<p>

"What are you thining, Shade?" the headmistress yelled. "You know blood sharing is prohibited and yet you allowed her to drink from you. If you know that she is really hungry then you should have just gave her a blood bag or even blood tablets!"

Shade looked at Fine who was staring at them, her bag of blood already finished. "Sorry..." he said but trailed off when he saw Fine getting out of her bed. The headmistress turned around. "Fine, where are you going?"

Fine did not answer but instead collapsed on the ground and passed out. "Fine!" Shade rushed to her side with the headmistress beside him. Shade bit his bottom lib, picked her up and carried her back to bed.

The headmistress sighed. "Why do all of these things need to happening? First, my dearest friend Elsa dies along with her husband because of an attack from the vampire hunters. Then I find out that the twins are still alive and vampire hunters are trying to find them **(Rein has vampire blood which means she can be awakened to be a vampire)**. Now, I find my newphew breaking the law that all vampires must follow: Blood sharing is prohibited." The headmistress, Katherine, looked at Shade. "Well? do you have an explaination for all of this?"

Shade stared at her and turned his attention to Fine. He pulled the covers over her and finally said, "It felt like I should. I drank her blood three times already. I guess it's kind of a way for her to have her revenge."

"Did you really think that Fine would have wanted to get revenge from you? Think Shade, what would Fine do instead?"

Shade sat down on Fine's bed and thought about it. He did not answer. The headmistress sighed once more. "I'll need to go now. But Shade, remember," she said. "_No more blood sharing_."

Shade nodded and watched at the headmistress walked away.

**~Night~**

_ Crash!_

Everyone awoke from the sound of broken glass with the smell of blood drifting from the air. A cry sounded from the room isolated from the rest. Silver and the others rushed there with Rein by their side. In the room, Fine sat in a corner with her hands covering her ears and broken glass surrounding her. The windows were shattered and the wind blew inside. Fine sat there crying. Her head was hurting, the pain unbearable. She let out another cry.

Rein watched with concerned eyes as Silver and Ivy walked over to Fine, trying to calm her down. "Fine?" Silver said. "What's wrong?" Fine was unable to answer. "Ella, go get the headmistress," Ivy said. Ella nodded and turned around. She was about to walk out of the room when the headmistress appeared from the window and said "No need."

The headmistress walked towards Fine. Fine looked up and muttered a quiet plea. "Help me..." The headmistress smiled and patted her head. "Shhh... quiet child. We don't want to wake up the whole school now do we?" Fine shook her head.

"Now what did you dream about?"

"Luke... the vampire hunter who killed my family," Fine said slowly. "I watched as he killed Father, Mother, and Rein. I keep hearing the same words over and over again but for some reason I can't remember it anymore. Those words are replaced by the image of my now dead family."

The headmistress smiled and looked at Rein. She signaled her to come closer. Rein walked slowly to Fine. Fine watched her come closer. "Rein?" she asked. Rein nodded and hugged her twin. "Fine!"

Fine looked at her twin and wondered if this was a dream or reality. She looked at the headmistress, uncertain. The headmistress nodded. "Rein is indeed alive. Being her twin, you should know that she has vampire blood in her system." She smiled. "She's alive and this is not a dream."

Fine teared up and slowly put her arms around her twin. "I'm sorry, Rein."

Rein pulled away from Fine, confused. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I let you get killed. If I hadn't been away that day, you and Mother and Father would have been safe."

Rein sighed. "I'm alive now! That's all that matters."

"But Mother and Father isn't."

"There is nothing we can do," Rein said. "But what we can do is celebrate right?"

Fine looked at Rein and smiled. "Yeah, your right."

"If you don't mind," said a voice from the door. "We would both love to help out."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? I hope you did because in my opinion it was a little boring... It's not right? Please tell me what you think.<strong>


	25. Part 3 Chapter 3

**So sorry for the extremely late update. I was actually planning to update on June but I had writers block and I'm working on a project (I think it is) with my twin rainydays75310. It's a collaboration project and I'm thinking it will be posted some time soon on my account but we're not sure yet since the first chapter has yet to be decided. More on this project later but here is chapter 3 of part 3. Enjoy ~**

* * *

><p>The twins turned to the door where the voices came from. Shade and Bright stood in front of it. At the sight of Shade, Fine backed away and hid behind the headmistress. Shade frowned. "I'm not going to drink from you so stop hiding."<p>

Fine stayed where she was.

Bright looked at the two and smiled awkwardly. "Anyway, we would love to help out with the party. Or do you guys think it will be a bother?"

"No! Absolutely not!" Rein exclaimed, a tint of pink on her cheeks. Ever since they first met, Rein has always had a crush on Bright. "We would love you guys to help out."

Relieved, Bright smiled. "That's great. Then let's start planning now."

Rein smiled back and nodded. Fine looked at the two and frowned. Being unable to remember most of her past, Fine was confused which bothered her. Silver, who stood by her side, noticed this and whispered into her ear. "They are engaged like how you are with Shade." At the sound of Shade's name, Fine frowned even more. Silver sighed and looked at the headmistress who was facing them. "I know you don't feel comfortable with him right now but please deal with it," said the headmistress. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you okay?"

Fine nodded.

Rein looked at them. "What are you guys talking about?"

Silver smiled. "Nothing, just trying to convince Fine to wear a dress to the party."

"I see...Then can I help pick out the dress?"

"Sure thing."

Silver and Rein looked at Fine with a glint in their eyes. Fine backed away slowly. The two girls grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the room, completely forgetting about the others and that Fine was still recovering.

The headmistress sighed. "Oh dear, this is probably going to turn into a big mess again." She turned to the rest of the girls. "Girls, please go and watch over them and give Fine a blood bag if she needs it."

The girls nodded and ran after Silver and Rein. The headmistress turned to Bright and Shade. "Bright, please tell the chefs and the others that we are preparing for a party. Shade, I need to talk to you."

Bright looked at Shade, who shrugged, and walked away to spread the message. Shade looked at the headmistress.

"Shade," the headmistress began. "Make sure you don't drink her blood again."

Shade nodded. "I know."

"Don't let her drink your blood either."

"I know."

"Then you should know what?"

"Blood sharing is prohibited."

"Good," the headmistress said and looked at the mess Fine made. "If something like that occurs again, please tell me. I can't afford you getting punished for blood sharing now can I?"

Shade nodded. The headmistress smiled and ruffled his hair. "Now get going. We have a party to prepare for."

[At the Girls' Dorm]

"Which do you think will fit her?" Rein asked, holding up a red dress with black laces and a pink dress with white laces. "I think pink does but what do you guys think?"

Ivy, Ella, and Luna looked at each other. "Well..." Luna started. "I think that red suits Fine best right now." The other two agreed. Rein smiled and looked at Silver to ask for her opinion. Silver shrugged. "I guess red right?"

"Okay!" Rein shouted. "So red it is."

Fine, who was tied to a chair with duck tape over her mouth, was trying to protest. Rein and the others ignored her, and instead went to picking which accessories and make up would suit her.

After 30 minutes of debating, the girls finally dragged Fine into the bathroom and started to give Fine a makeover, despite Fine's many protests. Two hours pass, and Fine was left sitting in their dorm once the girls were done.

_Why did they just leave me here?_

There was a knock on the door. Then the door opened, with Shade standing under the door frame. His eyes were wide from shock. Fine was wearing a ruffled, red dress with only one strap and an uneven hem. It had black laces on the edges and a dark ribbon tied around her waist. Her hair was tied into pigtails and the ends curled slightly and her face bore light makeup. On her neck was a black chocker with a cross dangling from it, and on her wrists were red ribbons.

Fine's eyes were wide. _Why is Shade here? Don't tell me that Rein and the others intentionally did this?_

Shade was speechless. He walked closer to Fine, who only got up and backed away. Fine looked him in the eye, but seeing the hurt in his eyes she took only one step closer. When Shade noticed this, he looked away and said "Sorry."

Fine sighed and took one step closer, extending out her pinky. "Then promise me that you won't do that again."

Shade looked at Fine and chuckled. "You're so childish."

Fine pouted and blushed. "What? If you are not going to promise me then I won't forgive you!"

Shade laughed and wrapped his pinky around hers. "I promise I won't drink from you again."

Fine smiled and looked at the clock in her dorm room. "Is the party ready?"

"I think so, they said they'll be finished at midnight."

Fine looked at the clock. "It's ten minutes till twelve, and I'm guessing you're my date."

Shade shrugged. "I was dragged her by Rein and your roommates. Blame them for making me your date, if you want."

Fine smiled slightly and took his arm. "Let's go then. We should not keep them waiting."

**~ Party ~**

Many of the boys' jaws dropped when they saw Fine with Shade. They had wanted to ask her to dance with them, but it seems impossible now with Shade arround. The boys had also tried to get Fine's sister and roommates to dance with them, but their efforts were still futile.

After dancing for a couple of minutes, Fine ran to the refreshments table to grab something to eat. She watched as her twin twirled in Bright's arms and smiled happily. _We're finally back together again. _

"Fine," came a voice from behind her. She turned around to see her classmate Cross. Fine smiled. "What is it, Cross?"

Cross smiled at her. "Well, first I'd like to congradulate you on your reunion with your twin sister, Rein," he said. "And I have a letter that someone told me to give to you. I don't know who it is though since he was covering his face with a hood." Cross chuckled. "From what I'm guessing, he probably wants to confess to you but without Shade knowing."

"Oh..." Fine said and took the letter that Cross was handing to her. "But why doesn't he want Shade to know?"

Cross's eyes widened. "Eh? You don't know? He li-" Cross coughed. "... Actually I think it's best you ask him yourself since it'll just be rude of me to say something I shouldn't." Cross smiled and walked away, leaving Fine confused. _What does he mean?_

Fine looked at the letter in her hand and opened it.

_Dear Fine, Please come to fountain in the middle of the maze that is located in the school garden. I have something important to tell you._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? How was it? I'm so sorry for making it so short. I didn't have much ideas for this chapter... <strong>

**My next update for this story won't be for another while since I still need to write for the collaboration project and my other story Secrets Within the Dark, which will be my next update. Anyway... I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
><strong>


End file.
